Last Kiss
by CindyVortex88
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are 17 and in high school. Cindy and Jimmy are in love, but what happens when a horrible twist of fate causes a terrible accident to occur? Will Jimmy be overcome by guilt? or will he fix everything?CHAPTER 6 IS UP AFTER A LONG WAIT
1. Last Kiss

*****Hey everyone, I thought I'd start by introducing my self (lame, I know but whatever!) My name is Cindy V. (I thought that was incredibly cool since on JN there is a girl named Cindy Vortex) And I LOVE Jimmy Neutron! this is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net...so please don't hurt me if you think my fic is bad!!!!!...lol...jk but, not to harsh on the replies okay? Anywayz....this is gonna be a sad fic, so get the tissues ready guys!!  
  
*Note*-To all you Cindy Vortex fans, I am a huge fan of Cindy myself, partly cuz I practically have the same name and I got the blonde hair and green eyes and everything! But I know there are some sad parts in this fic, and some sad things happen to Cindy, but I would NEVER make anything PERMANANTLY bad happen to her, cuz' to be blunt.CINDY VORTEX ROCKS!!.so don't worry if something bad happens to her cuz' all's well that ends well and I could never make a story w/ a sad J/C end..I'd cry..:*(.so enjoy and don't worry everything will be okay in the end!( And please don't send me any "Don't hurt Cindy are I'll hurt you" replies, cuz' Cindy rocks and she'll be okay when it's over-Wow! That was a long note....  
  
****Okay um, anything else left to say before I start?..um..(I know you guys are like "Get on with it you moron!", so I'll hurry up)..Oh yeah! Wouldn't want to forget this!! This is a song-fic this first part is to "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.I suggest you listen to it before reading this fic. .So everything in between things that look like this ~*~*~ are song lyrics...okie pokie...on w/ the show!!! Oh yeah.one more thing.this is dedicated to my good friends AG + Ali : ).okay I'm real nervous.but here goes!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was a calm and peaceful Friday at Retroville High School, The halls were silent, there were no lockers slamming shut, or people running down the halls, hoping not to be caught slipping in late for their next class . Inside room 203 was History Class 101...  
  
Mrs..Stitch was carelessly facing her blackboard mindlessly droning on about Greek Mythology, while more than half of her class were slowly but surely dozing off to sleep, the other few were day dreaming and only two were hurrying to scramble down notes...Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex..  
  
Sheen: "Hey.. Pssssst!! Carl! Are me you and Jimmy still up for the concert tonight?", he whispered to Carl who was at the adjacent desk.  
  
Carl: "Um...I don't know, I mean I'll go, it's just...."  
  
Sheen/Carl: "Cindy"  
  
They both replied in an annoyed and somewhat disgusted voice as they glanced over at Jimmy's desk, he was sitting in the front row with Cindy to his left, he had his left hand extended into the isle holding Cindy's right hand, they both attentively glued their eyes to the teacher and listened carefully to the lesson, but every once in a while you would hear a small, high-pitched, giggle come from Cindy, who everyone knew was laughing at something Jimmy said, for she did this often.  
  
Sheen: "He always hangs around with her! Why can't he just ever hang with his buds for a bit, huh?" Carl: "I dnno", Carl replied cluelessly, "But it's been like that since they started going out"  
  
Sheen: "Ya! Three years ago!"  
  
Mrs.Stitch: "Sheen, Carl!" "One more whisper out of you two and you'll both be in detention this afternoon!"  
  
Sheen, inferiorily looked the other way, blowing off the teachers threat, while Carl sat frozen to his seat unwaveringly paying attention to the teacher as she went back to her lesson.  
  
Sheen looked around making sure no one was looking at him and again whispered for his friend.  
  
Sheen: "Carl! Psssssst! Hey Carl!", Sheen put on an impatient face when Carl didn't reply, "Carl, Carl!" he tried again  
  
Carl: "Sheen! Shhhhh!" "Pay attention!, you gonna get us in trouble!" he whispered frantically  
  
Sheen: "Carl! Lay off!, we gotta ask Jimmy if he's still comin'! ...He better be, I paid 16 weeks allowance for those tickets!" "And that's only for the 20th row!" Imagine how much Ultra Lord merchandise I couldn't purchased with the money I paid for HIS ticket!" , he said blowing off his friends warning  
  
Carl: "Sheen!" "Cut it out!, pay attention to the lesson!" Do you WANT a detention?", he said again trying to get his friend to be quiet.  
  
Sheen: "Carl, I already have 6 detentions!" "Plus, if this lesson were anymore boring, I would think I was at home on Thanksgiving, listening to my Grandma talk about her 'exciting life on the radish farm'" he said this with a funny tone to his voice. "Ask him Carl!" "You're closest!"  
  
Carl: Bu-mmmmmmmm...he sighed surrenderingly to Sheen as he reached to tap Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy!.hey Jimmy!" he whispered softly  
  
Jimmy: "Wha-.oh, What is it Carl?", he asked, Cindy returned this interuptance with an annoyed glare to Carl, who when saw her do this slunk in his seat a little, Jimmy turned his head forward a little to see what his friend was retreating from, when Cindy saw this she put on a big smile that said " I didn't do it" all over it. Carl: "Um..Sheen was wondering if you, me, and him are still up for the concert tonight?"  
  
Jimmy looked back at Sheen who was impatiently awaiting an answer; Jimmy in his mind cringed for he had totally forgotten about the concert.  
  
Jimmy: "Aw..gee guys.I um kinda..forgot..."  
  
Sheen hearing this jumped up in his seat startled, and yelled  
  
Sheen: "FORGOT?!?"  
  
Sheen looked around for everyone had their eyes on him, Libby slapped herself on the head, for he frequently did embarrassing things such as this, and she always got blamed for "not training him well enough" by the other girls in school who supposedly had all their boyfriends acting like complete gentlemen, but as she looked upon her class she could clearly see that none of the guys were gentlemen...far from it actually.....  
  
Mrs.Stitch: "Sheen! Simmer down!"  
  
Sheen: " Sorry...Mrs..Bitch.." he said under his breath, it was obvious that Sheen and Mrs.Stitch did not get along, Sheen was the class clown and she was a no non-sense kind of gal.  
  
Mrs.Stitch: "What was that!?" she asked knowing what he said  
  
Sheen: "I said sorry, Mrs.Stitch" he said in a mocking tone  
  
Mrs.Stitch: "Sheen, I'll see you after class"  
  
Sheen: "Whatever" he said not caring  
  
Sheen then returned his attention back to the matter with Jimmy  
  
Sheen: "Forgot?!, Forgot?!" "How could you forget?!" " We've been planning this for months!" he said a little quieter  
  
Jimmy: I don't know....something more important came up that's all....  
  
BBBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
The bell rang,. They all walked to their lockers to retrieve money, bag lunches, purses and other things they needed for everyone's favorite time of the day, Lunch.  
  
Jimmy, holding hands with Cindy walked into the cafeteria and got in line. Carl came bobbling in with a grocery-store bag chock-full of his favorite snacks  
  
Jimmy (in line looking at the lunch behind the glass): "Are they sure this content in edible?" Jimmy questioned as he looked grossed out at the brownish-blue, globs of slop, slapped onto his lunch tray by the not so feminine looking lunch ladies.  
  
Cindy: "I don't know", she said looking disgusted at Jimmy's so-called lunch,"But, that's why I always bring my lunch" she said.  
  
As Jimmy paid for his, she waited, after he did, she grabbed his hand and they walked over to a table. She unpacked her very neat lunch, pulled out a bottle of Evian and a juicy, steaming, luscious, mouth watering steak and cheese sub. Jimmy looked dimly at his gooey, glop and then back at Cindy's meal. He almost felt like drooling it smelt so good, Cindy was just about to take a gigantic bite of her meal when she noticed Jimmy looking poorly at his lunch, she started to giggle  
  
Cindy: Hee.heeheehhee....  
  
Jimmy looked up instantly from his cold, sad meal  
  
Jimmy: "What's so funny?" he asked curiously  
  
Cindy: "It's just..heehee...heee..your SO pathetic!...heeheehee" she said looking at him, still holding the sub in two hands, in front of her face, Jimmy looked at her questionably, Cindy glanced back at him then started to break her sub in half  
  
Cindy: "Here" she said holding out one half of the sub " I couldn't even make you suffer through that lunch" she said still giggling, Jimmy smiled relentlessly and took the sub and started to eat.  
  
Sheen came up to the table just as Libby sat down along with Carl.  
  
Jimmy: "So Sheen, what did Mrs.Stitch want?"  
  
Sheen dug in his pocket for a moment then pulled out yet another detention slip from his pocket and slapped it on the table.  
  
Sheen: "7th one today!" he boasted proudly  
  
Cindy: "Sheen, could you be anymore of a loser?" she asked, smirking  
  
Sheen: "Ha-ha, well at least I'm not like you, you fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!"{I know that's 400 hundred years old, but sue me} he started to laugh, but this statement was returned by a very evil glare from Jimmy, and he suddenly stopped. Cindy ignoring the comment simply continued insulting.  
  
Cindy: " Well you know what Sheen?"  
  
Sheen (taunting): "What Cindy?"  
  
Cindy: "If you were any more stupid, you be a rock. Oops, actually it's the other way around, If the rock were any stupider it'd be you!!! Ahahahahahahah!!!" , this comment was followed by hysterical laughter from Cindy and Libby, who even know was Sheen's girlfriend couldn't hold the laughter in.  
  
Sheen gave Cindy a look. Jimmy decided to change the conversation but before he could, Carl meekly started talking.  
  
Carl: "So,...Um, about the concert right? Are you coming or not?"  
  
Jimmy: "I'm sorry guys, I completely forgot" "I can't, I have other plans"  
  
Carl: "What other plans?"  
  
They both looked eager to hear what other thing could possibly be more important than the concert they've been waiting to see for months.  
  
Jimmy: "Well, I was hoping me and Cindy could go to this really pretty spot, it's right outside town, It over looks over Retroville Bay, and the Retroville skyline at night, I hear it's supposed to be beautiful..."  
  
Sheen and Carl looked at Jimmy with blank expressions on their faces  
  
Sheen: " Are you trying to tell me that you are giving up the concert, to go out with Cindy, to look at some stupid stars?!?!" he said angrily  
  
Jimmy: "Um,..ya, I guess so..."  
  
Sheen: "Just come!" "You see Cindy every damn day!" "Plus, aren't her and Libby having a sleep over tonight?"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that too..."  
  
Sheen: "Well aren't we Mr.Forgetful today" he said tauntingly  
  
Jimmy ignored Sheen's immature attitude and turned his attention to Cindy, who was now telling Libby why "Angora is the undergo of the generation" Jimmy tried to listed to her until she finished but he couldn't take it, fashion, It made no sense to him.  
  
Jimmy (interrupting Cindy): "Um..Cin?"  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy, I'm talking," she said annoyed  
  
Jimmy: "I know, but, um....can I ask you something?"  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy" "Can't it wait?" "I'm trying to explain to Libby here, that teal caprini platforms are SO not the right thing to go with a crop top and a leather mini"  
  
Jimmy looked clueless and let her continue with her conversation, he tried to listen, she went from clothes, to shoes, to boy bands, to school, homework, and for some strange reason he heard something about butter churning in there....he wasn't about to ask. He kept listening until he couldn't take Cindy's endless talking anymore.  
  
Jimmy: "Cin....Cindy...CINDY!"  
  
Cindy: "What is it?!" she asked looking up at him a little annoyed  
  
Jimmy: "I was just going to ask you, if you wanted to go somewhere special with me tonight"  
  
Cindy: "Why didn't you just say so?" "I'd love to Jimmy you know that"  
  
Libby: "Um, Hello, Yo Cindy, did you forget were havin' our annual BFT sleep ova' tonight"  
  
Cindy: "Oh yeah!" "Sorry Jimmy we will have to do it some other day"  
  
Jimmy: "B-but Cindy!" "It needs to be tonight!" he said this because a meteor shower was going to pass by that night. It wouldn't come by for another 2000 years, and he thought the perfect romantic spot to watch it would be that little spot just out of town, that he had been telling Sheen and Carl about earlier.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy, your being ridiculous" "We'll just do it some other night!"  
  
Jimmy: "Please Cindy!..P-P-p-p-p-p- leeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" he decided to resort to begging and when that didn't work he used his secret weapon...puppy eyes.  
  
Cindy: "Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!" "The puppy eyes! No fair!"  
  
Jimmy: "So is that a yes?"  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy!" " I'm supposed to spend the night at Libby house!"  
  
Jimmy gave her one more look and she turned to discuss with Libby, she could never say "no" to Jimmy's puppy eyes  
  
Cindy: "Okay, I'll go, where are we going?"  
  
Jimmy: "Can't tell you, it's a surprise"  
  
Cindy: "I hate it when you do this to me"  
  
He gave her a sweet half smile and shook his head a little. The rest of the day went by quickly...to Jimmy at least...Sheen however gained two more detentions making his final count 9 and Carl just couldn't stand being away from his favorite llama Margery.  
  
They all stood outside of the school ready to leave  
  
Jimmy: "So, I'll pick you up tonight at around....9:00?"  
  
Cindy: "Sure I'll see you then Jimmy"  
  
She leaned up to give him a goodbye kiss, for she had to do this because he was taller than she was by almost a foot. His hair looked differently though, instead of the point going up, it sorta went back so his hair was flat on top then had a point in the back. They kissed goodbye and Cindy and Libby walked off the other way as Jimmy and Carl headed towards Jimmy's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy: "Carl?"  
  
Carl: "Ya, Jim?"  
  
Jimmy: "Isn't Cin-  
  
Carl: "Jim, ya know...if this has anything remotely to do with Cindy, can you please um....not tell me"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh,.oh.I.um..nevermind"  
  
Carl: "I mean jeeze Jimmy, all you ever talk about is her..its like your in love with her of something."  
  
Jimmy: "Carl.I...I think I am"  
  
Carl: "Am what?" he replied totally unaware that Jimmy was answering his last statement  
  
Jimmy: "Love her Carl, love her!" he said a tad frustrated that Carl didn't know what he was saying  
  
Carl: "Love who?" he said still not knowing what Jimmy was talking about  
  
Jimmy: "CINDY!"  
  
Carl: "You do!?"  
  
Jimmy: ".....ya, Carl..I do, she's the most amazing person I've ever met, I mean, she's smart, gorgeous, talented, funny, witty, sweet, strong, good- willed, determined, beautiful..." Jimmy would have continued talking forever if Carl didn't stop him once more.  
  
Carl: "Jimmy.." Jimmy kept on talking about Cindy "Jimmy" Carl said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "JIMMY!!"  
  
Jimmy snapped out of his droning Cindy talk and was startled at Carl's demand for him to listen to him  
  
Jimmy: "Wha.What is it Carl?"  
  
Carl: "Shut up" he said with exasperation, Jimmy raised both eyebrows and stopped for a moment, but then like perpetuality started to talk about Cindy again.  
  
Carl (to himself): "First it was science...now it's Cindy and science..two things I'll never understand"  
  
Carl decided to try and change the subject, but he knew one way or another, something he said would lead to Cindy  
  
Carl: "So, um, Jim? Did you know I'm getting a new car on Saturday?"  
  
Jimmy: "Really?.that's great Carl." "I wish I could afford something new" "I mean my cars alright, its my dad's old one, it gets me where I need to go, but, who wouldn't want a nice, new leather apoulstered , bright red, convertible, with semi-alti rear view side handles, adjustable light flaps, a crystal windshield and silver plated hubcaps with the newest eco-modern design...Just imagine it Carl.the wind blowing in your face, the open road, the sweet smell of fresh air....."  
  
Jimmy started going off to his own little world again, so Carl had to bring him back to reality.  
  
Carl: "Jimmy?.What are you talking about? I'm getting a used KIA Sephia"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh.ya ya, I know Carl" "But a guy can dream can't he?"  
  
Carl: "I guess so" Jimmy: "We need to take a road trip..vacation's coming up soon..maybe then" he said with a sigh  
  
Carl: "Maybe, but I'm not going anywhere in your car" "It's a heap Jim, How can you even drive that thing?" "Every time I see it I think its just gonna fall apart, like a jigsaw puzzle"  
  
Jimmy: "Hey! What are you talking about?" "My car is fine, I just tuned it up last week"  
  
Carl: "Jimmy that thing is unsafe" "The steering wheel doesn't steer all the way, the brake fluid leaks, it stalls every time you stop, the transmissions busted, you have to slam the doors to shut them, the windows don't go down all the way, the paints rusting......"  
  
Jimmy: "I get the point Carl. Sure, you have to jerk the steering wheel a little, and maybe push the door with a little extra strength to shut them.okay, and maybe the paints coming off a little, but the brakes and transmission are fine." "Every car is like that, especially the used ones"  
  
Carl: "Right" he said sarcastically  
  
Jimmy: "Well seeya Carl!" Jimmy raised his hand and waved to his friend as he took a left onto his street while Carl traveled right.  
  
Carl: "Later Jimmy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy: "Mom! I'm home!" Jimmy walked into his kitchen from the backdoor and threw his backpack up onto the counter.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom?!.Did you go shopping today?" he yelled to his mother who was no where to be seen. Jimmy spied a few bags of groceries and started rummaging threw them to see if she bought any....pie.  
  
Jimmy: "Ah-ha!" Jimmy made a silent victory noise as he pulled out an apple pie neatly wrapped and put in a pie box, he took it out of the bag and made his way over to the table grabbing a plastic fork on the way. He sat down at the table and opened the box, which proved extremely difficult because of its ornate wrapping stile.  
  
Jimmy: "Why is gods name would anyone wrap a pie this much" Jimmy complained to himself as he was trying to open it, finally he snapped the string and tape and opened the box "Yes"..Jimmy grabbed his fork looking at the delicious pie and was about to dig in but before he could, he was stopped at the exact moment before his fork would have pierced the piecrust.  
  
Judy: "James Neutron, don't you dare eat that pie!" Jimmy's mother proclaimed as she made her way into the dining room, she went up to Jimmy and grabbed the box off the table and walked back into the kitchen, she started sorting the groceries neatly into piles, canned food by alphabetical order  
  
Jimmy got up from the table and walked to the counter where his mother was  
  
Jimmy: "You always catch me" Jimmy remarked  
  
Judy: "I've lived with your father for years Jimmy. And if there is one thing I know, it's never leave an innocent pie out in the open when a Neutron man is on the prowl" she looked up to her son who was by now much taller then she was and smirked  
  
Jimmy shook his head gently and smiled, walking over to the refrigerator  
  
Jimmy: "At least I got my Purple Flurp right?" Jimmy reached into the side door and pulled out a beer, while his mother wasn't looking, and walked up stairs to his room  
  
He entered his room and shut the door, locking it. He then snapped open the cap of the beer and turned it to his lips tipping it upwards drinking it slowly so he could feel the cold, smoothe lather run down his throat and into his stomach.  
  
Jimmy: "ahhhhhhh" he let out a happy sigh after his first sip then yelled for his mechanical best friend  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard, Goddard?" "Where are you boy?" he said while looking underneath his desk and scanning the room with his eyes  
  
A small metal creature came entering the room wagging his tail and panting happily.  
  
Goddard: "Bark! Whop! Blach!"  
  
Jimmy: "Hungry boy?" "You want a nice, juicy can? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Goddard barked and jumped impatiently for Jimmy to drop the can just like he had when Jimmy was still young. Jimmy quickly gulped down all what was last of his drink, wiped his mouth and threw the empty can to his dog. Goddard jumped up excited and caught the can in his mouth, he started to chew it, then made a disgusted face/noise.  
  
Jimmy: "Aww, I know you don't like the taste of the beer boy, but it's only the after taste" he said offering an alternative  
  
Jimmy looked around his room aimlessly and then peered at the phone. Thinking to himself, he wanted to call Cindy, he glanced at the clock "4:00 pm" he stated  
  
Jimmy: "I still have approximatly five hours until I see her, Goddard, set alarm for 8:00 pm boy" with that Jimmy curled up on his bed and went to sleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Cindy was at the Retroville Mall with Libby and Sheen  
  
Cindy: "Remind me why he is here again" she said sounding repulsed  
  
Libby: "Cin, Sheen is my boyfriend, you know that, just lay off, okay girl?"  
  
Cindy: "Okay, maybe I could take it if he at least acted like a normal human being when we're in public.but it's clearly shown, that's not possible for Sheen" she then gestured to Sheen who was shoving little kids away from a gumball machine because he wanted "the yellow one"  
  
Libby: "Sheen get your butt over here!" Sheen then looked at her and started walking towards them unhappily. He heard the little kids snickering behind him, he turned around and stuck his tongue out, they simply laughed him off, he then became annoyed and decided to give them the finger, they started at him wide-eyed and ran away crying.  
  
Sheen: "Ha!" he walked over to the gumball machine and knelt down to get the gumball out of the dispenser. He pulled his hand out and looked at Libby and Cindy who were now facing the other way pretending not to know him. He called their names out and they looked back at him. He stupidly shook his hand at them which inside it was the yellow gumball. He then made his way over to the two girls, smiling to himself.  
  
Sheen: "See, nobody messes with me"  
  
Cindy: "Oh yeah, those six year olds were really roughing you Sheen, great job" she replied sarcastically  
  
Sheen rolled his eyes and grabbed Libby's hand so they were holding hands, fingers laced. Cindy walked along the other side of Libby.  
  
Sheen: "Lets go to the food court"  
  
Libby: "Sheen, we just ate at mah' house"  
  
Sheen: "I know...but I'm hungry again.please, please, please pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee"  
  
Libby: "Fine, fine, Is that okay with you Cin?"  
  
Cindy: "Oh yeah, whatever, my hands are getting tired from holding all these bags anyway"  
  
They made their way over to the food court and sat down. Cindy had got a bagel at Au Bon Pain and Libby got a small salad at D'Angelo's, Sheen on the other hand, decided to eat out the mall by ordering the largest thing possible, Cindy and Libby again sat embarassed at their table.  
  
Libby: "God, Sheen, how much can you eat?!" she said staring at Sheen's gargantuan meal  
  
Sheen: "I don't know..wanna try and find out?!" he said excitedly  
  
Cindy: "No way! We already know that you, Jimmy and Carl are the three biggest trash desposals in Retroville" "By the way, Ultra Freak, Do you have any idea about where Jimmy is taking me tonight?"  
  
Sheen: 'Me?! Um...uh.no"  
  
Cindy: "Sheen! Tell me!"  
  
Sheen: "I said I didn't know anything!"  
  
Libby: "Sheen, we know, that you know, that we know, that you know that we know that your not telling us the truth" she said very quickly, expecting people to know what she meant  
  
Sheen just looked at her blankly  
  
Sheen: "Uh...I.I.gotta um...go.."  
  
Cindy: "Go where?"  
  
Sheen: "Um.well, ya see...I.uh..promised my mothers, sister's daughters..uh..grandmother.that I'd help her change her ...fax cartrage.because I have to cuz'..um.tomorrow shes going to Africa for a safari.heh heh." he got up uneasily from the table and walked away quickly to avoid confrontation  
  
Cindy: "That was the lamest most unprepared lie I've heard in a long time" her and Libby both started laughing  
  
Libby: "I hope Jimmy takes you somewhere romantic, maybe he's gonna take you to a.hotel.heehee"  
  
Cindy: "Libby!" "Jimmy is not a perv!" "He wouldn't do that! Especially since I told him that I'm not ready for sex until I get married"  
  
Libby: "Sure.Jimmy gets anxious about that you know.."  
  
Cindy: "I know.lets stop talking about this"  
  
Libby: "Whatever girl"  
  
Cindy: "Well, I better be getting home, hafta' get ready for my date!" she got up from the table and grabbed the numerous bags hanging from the chair. "I'll call ya later Libby"  
  
Libby: "Bye Cin!" she replied as Cindy walked away she stayed to finish her salad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:00 at Cindy's house  
  
Cindy stood in front of her mirror awaiting Jimmy's arrival so she could leave. She fixed her hair, added a few more squirts of hair spray just to make sure any pieces didn't fall out. She hummed along to one of her favorite songs that was blasting on the radio.  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Cindy heard the beep of Jimmy's old car waiting outside for her to pick her up, she grabbed her coat and put it on, then grabbed her purse.  
  
Cindy: "How polite.he doesn't even come to the door" she replied sarcastically as she ran down the stairs not wanting to make Jimmy wait. "Mom!..I'm leaving with Jimmy!" she yelled to her mother who was somewhere in the house.  
  
Rhonda [cindy's mom]: Alright honey! Be home before twelve! Her mother yelled back.  
  
Cindy: "Okay!" Cindy opened the front door to her house and stepped outside into the fresh early summer air, she took a deep breath enjoying the sent of the grass and shut the door. She hurried down her walkway and waved to Jimmy. "Hey Jim" She pulled open the passenger seat door and got in then slammed it shut. "Hey" she leaned over and gave him a small kiss then reached for the seatbelt that you had to yank with all your might to be able to pull it down to snap it. After a small struggle she snapped the belt and focused on the road. Jimmy started to drive down the dark street. In about 10mins time they boarded the highway. Traveling at about 60mph.  
  
Cindy: "So.Where are we going?!" she asked excited  
  
Jimmy: "Just wait, you'll find out soon enough" he said keeping his eyes on the road  
  
Cindy: "You know I hate when you do this to me.." "Please just tell me where we are going?"  
  
Jimmy: "Cin, patience is the key to success"  
  
Cindy ignored Jimmy's sentiment and kept on talking about different things all of which Jimmy tried to join in but, every time he'd say a word get shushed by Cindy who kept on talking, Jimmy didn't mind though, he enjoyed listening to her. Then they passed a sign that read "You are Now Leaving Retroville" Cindy noticed this and became curious again, they had been driving for roughly a half hour now. It started to rain. Hard. Harder and harder by the minute, Cindy started to get worried and Jimmy got tense at driving in the pouring rain.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy where are you taking me?" she asked anxiously  
  
Jimmy: "You'll see, just keep talking.we'll be there soon enough"  
  
Cindy did as she was told and continued to talk until another 20mins had passed. Jimmy, although he did not say so, had gotten lost 40mins before.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy, I'm starting to think you don't know where your going"  
  
Jimmy: "Of course I know where I'm going" he said almost insulted even though he was lying  
  
Cindy: "Well, you don't have to get all defensive about it..I mean we have been driving for about 50 minutes"  
  
Jimmy: "Defensive?.who's getting defensive?" he said irritated  
  
Cindy: "You are!"  
  
~*~*~ Oh were oh were can my baby be? The lord took her away from me, She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.~*~*~  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy will you just shut up for one god damn second?!" "I mean I'm trying to drive here in the pouring rain and your just bitching for no reason!"  
  
Cindy: "I am not!" "You are just getting mad for no reason!" "All I said was that you had no idea where you where going AND I'm right!"  
  
Jimmy: "Alright Cindy! That's it!" he turned his head sideways to face her while he was yelling, unfortunatly enough he did not keep his eyes on the road, not seeing the stalled car stopped up ahead, in the slow lane where he was driving. Cindy saw it in the corner of her eye and let out a scream as they neared close to it.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy! Look out!"  
  
~*~*~ We were out on a date in my daddy's car we hadn't driven very far Out in the road, right up there, A car was stalled and the engine was dead, I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right, I'll never forget the sounds that night, The screamin' of the tires and the bustin' of glass, The painful scream that I heard last~*~*~  
  
Jimmy saw the car, but it was too late. He slammed the brake pedal, but as Carl had said to him before the brakes were ailing and didn't work, since he couldn't stop he swerved to the right. The tires screached and screamed like a thousand banchees, you could hear it pierce through your ears. The car violently jerked back after it hit the car in front of it and you could hear it being beaten from the smash. From there, it bounced off the road, stammering along the grass coliding full speed, head-on into a tree. The windsheild shattered into a million pieces and the window of the drivers seat cracked and broke. After that, the car toppulled over onto the passenger side ramming up against a giant boulder in the ground. The passenger seat door was pushed in with a massive, violent wave of force and almost at the exact instant the car door was squished you could hear a painful, high-pitched, excrutiating female sounding scream. The car stopped moving. There was silence except for the low rumbling sound of the up turned wheels of the car still revolving and the rain pouring down hard like baseballs, the thunder crackling. Lightning flashed once and danced along the landscape only so you could see the skid marks from the car on the road and in a muddy path onto the grass and then the horrifying site of Jimmy's upturned car against the boulder.  
  
It all happened in an instant. Jimmy remembered being jerked back and fourth with violent force. He heard the ear piercing screaming of the tires and the shattering of glass, then he heard it, he heard her blood curdling scream, then he heard silence. Everything was quite. His head pounded, he felt weak, he could barely see. He closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~ Oh where, oh were can my baby be? The lord took her away from me, She's gone to heaven, so I'll got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave This world ~*~*~  
  
People saw this terrible scene and called emergency care centers immeadiatly, police, medical specialists, news crews, the fire department, and ambulances all arrived  
  
Jimmy opened his eyes, the rain was pouring. It was dark. He heard sounds from all around him. He was laying on the dirty grass about 20ft from the car. He tried to sit up and was in so much pain. He couldn't so he layed down again, his head pounded like a million beating drums. He looked around, he couldn't see clearly, he saw lights, lots of different color lights, flashing, red ones and blues, white. He heard people and opened his eyes again, there were people everywhere, all around. He opened his eyes wider and tried to sit up again, he scooted back so he was sitting leaning against a tree trunk. He tried to think what was going on, why his head was hurting so much. Then he remembered, the car, the car in the middle of the road. He thought he must have gotten in an accident, but how? Then like he just got electricuted he shot up and thought "I was fighting with Cindy" He struggled to his feet, when he did he felt a rush of dizzyness overtake his body, he stammered backward a bit but managed to stay on his feet. He looked around frantically, he noticed it was hard to see again. He touched his face and felt liquid, he ran his hand up his face until he reached his eye, more wetness than before. First he thought it was sweat, he pulled his hand away into the blinking white light of what appeared to be a fire engine, it wasn't clear like sweat. It was red, red like blood. His eye was gushing, he refused to let that stop him from finding Cindy. He closed his eye tight and tried to look, he saw a motionless figure on the grass a few feet in front of him. He ran to it and then fell on his knees beside it.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy?!" he said in a horrified voice, for even not being able to see all the way he could see the severity of the damage done to Cindy's body, he saw blood everywhere, he wanted to vomit.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy answer me" he plead  
  
Cindy slowly opened her eyes only moving her head and face  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy?" she said in a small weak voice "Jimmy is that you?"  
  
Jimmy: "Ya.I'm here.don't worry" he replied, shaking, he held her head, she looked at him and said  
  
Cindy: "Hold me darlin', just a little while" she whispered weakly, then made a very weak smile  
  
Jimmy's already wet eyes welled up with tears and he started to cry, he leaned into her and they kissed, the softest, most romantic kiss you'd ever see. Then they pulled apart, Cindy who was only moving her head, layed it back down. Jimmy held her and grabbed her hand, he could feel her squeezing his back.  
  
Jimmy: "I love you" he said while crying and trying to whisper softly  
  
He felt her grasp on his hand become smaller, then it fell limp. He held her even more tightly and cried his eyes out. Paramedics watched as Jimmy held the no longer moving Cindy in his arms.  
  
~*~*~ When I woke up the rain was pouring down, There were people standing all around, Something warm flowing through my eyes, But somehow I found my baby that night, I held her head she looked at me and said, "Hold me darlin', just a little while", I held her close we kissed, our last kiss, I found the love that I knew I had missed, I held her tight, even though she was gone, I lost my love, my life, that night ~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Phew! That was chapter one! ^^ I hope you liked it.I promise I'll make the following chapters shorter ^^ Again, this is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net..and I am really nervous!!! Don't worry, it will have a happy ending..I think..jk please R/R ^^  
  
*~Cindy V.~* 


	2. Murderer

Heres chapter 2!! Thanks for all the nice reviews guys ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy held Cindy's lifeless body in his arms. He squeezed her tightly and couldn't stop crying, he cried and cried and cried.  
  
And then all of a sudden he awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed. He was having that dream again. The one that came back to haunt him every night, well, every night since the accident at least. Actually, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Jimmy was wide awake. He looked over to his clock which read "3:04" in big digital, lime green, blinking numbers, gleaming through the darkness of his room. He put his head in his hands and touched his face, he realized he was really crying, he let the tears stream down his face. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Jimmy opened the fridge door and got out the only thing he considered "help" when he had this dream, this problem, this memory. The horrible memory that his nightmare beheld. That night, the worst night of his life, was replayed again and again and again in his sleep, haunting his unconcious mind. He slowly trudged over to the table with a six pack in his hands. He slunk down in the seat and popped open the first can, drinking it quickly and then opening another. Jimmy continued this until he was finishing his fifth one and became drowsy. He sluggishly walked over to the fridge again and put what was left of the six pack back inside. He made his way back up the stairs and to his room where he quietly cried himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 6:00 AM  
  
Jimmy looked over to his beeping clock. His slammed his fist down on the top of it to get it to stop making the infernal noise. He grogely opened his eyes all the way. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school or get ready. But despite what he wanted in about ten minutes he stood up from his bed and walked over to his dresser to get a pair of clothes. But before he knelt down to open the little cabinet he stopped when he saw his reflection in his vanity mirror. He looked disgusted at himself, if anybody else had looked they would have seen a young seventeen year old boy, with bedhead hair, slightly tired, in the midst of a beginning hangover, with an unusual scar near his left eye, but instead Jimmy saw a monster. He took his attention off what he was looking at and grabbed an outfit. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready. After he had showered and gotten ready he made he way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
He could smell breakfast cooking , the smell filled the entire house making it seem warm and cheery.  
  
Judy: "Good morning, sweetheart" his angelic mother said with a big smile on her face as she saw her son enter the room she placed a big plate of scrambled eggs in front of his seat at the table.  
  
Jimmy just looked at his mother without expression. No smile, no frown, just a blank expression. He sat in his eat and started eating, he decided to pour himself a glass of milk, but then started drinking it out of the carton.  
  
Judy: "Honey, please say something"  
  
Jimmy: "What do you want me to say?" he said still not seeming happy, his voice hinted annoyance  
  
Judy: "Jimmy, you know what I mean." "You've barely said anything since...well..you know"  
  
Jimmy bayed her no response and she just let out a sigh. After that Jimmy went from solem to rage filled and stood up in his chair, he stood up quickly making the room spin because of the "few" drinks he had that night.  
  
Jimmy: "What is it mom?!" "What is it!?" "Hmmmmm?!" "What do you want me to do?!" "Huh?!"."I mean I can't concentrate!..I can't think strait!.All I can think about is the acci.." Jimmy started to choke on the word "accident", because of the sensitivity of the subject, but he regained his confidance and struggled to finish his statement. "Is the accident!" "Mrs.Vortex won't even look me in the face anymore!" "I...I.just don't know what to do,..I...I...wish.it where me."  
  
Judy got angry when he son said that. She walked over to him and pushed him down so he was sitting in the chair again.  
  
Judy: "I never want to hear you say that again!" "Don't you dare" "Ever, is that clear James?" "You should be happy and grateful that you are okay!" "It was not your fault, I know that, the Vortex's know that, your father does, Jimmy just try to not think about it, try to move on, you can't live your life this way, I just want you to be happy dear"  
  
Jimmy's eyes began to water but he refused to cry in front of his mother again, instead of tears came more anger to his mothers surprise, more than before.  
  
Jimmy: "Be happy? He said slightly confused "You want me.to be...happy?" then he got an angry tone again as he stood up from his chair and started to shout. "I CAN'T be happy!!" "I can't!.and I won't ever be!!" "Ever!!" "I mean, who do you think you are telling me to go off and "be happy"?!" "HUH!?"  
  
Judy stood shocked at her sons tone  
  
Judy: "Jimmy, don't you ever talk to me that way again" she said giving him a look "The Vortex's are happy you are okay honey!" she said becoming a little more sympathetic. "It was not you fault" "Did you hear me?" she said making sure they were making eye contact. "It was not you fault" she said slowly  
  
Jimmy's wide blue eyes that were looking at hers narrowed and his voice became cold  
  
Jimmy: "You just don't understand mom" "And you NEVER will" he got up from the table and grabbed his things and left out the backdoor slamming it when he turned away, without so much as a goodbye.  
  
He walked around the house to the front of the yard, he looked across the street and saw Rhonda Vortex heading to her car. By chance she happened to look up and see him, Jimmy attempted to smile at Cindy's mom, but before he even could crack his lip, she quickly looked away from him and fastly opened her car and got in. Jimmy looked to the ground sadly and just started the long walk to Retroville High. It was a cold morning, the air was nippy and Jimmy could see his breath. It had been months since that early warm summer night, when the accident had happened. He would have loved to have his car right now, even if the heater where broken at least he would have been inside something, but after the accident the damage done to Jimmy's already dilapidated car was not worth paying to fix. And he couldn't afford anything new.  
  
Eventually Jimmy made it to the entrance to the school, relieved he could exit the cold, he started up the steps, but before he could reach the top he was stopped by two familiar voices calling after him.  
  
Sheen: "Jimmy! Yo Jimmy!" "Wait up man!" Sheen yelled as he jogged up to get to Jimmy's side  
  
Carl: "Hey, Wait for me Sheen!" he said as he trudged up to them both  
  
Sheen: "You look cold Jimmy"  
  
Carl: "No, I think Jimmy is nice Sheen"  
  
Sheen: "I meant, he looked like he was feeling cold"  
  
Carl: "Oh.Well, Jim, you know I'll drive you to school if you want, I mean, all you have to do is call"  
  
Jimmy: "Thanks Carl...it's just.well..I.I just felt like walking today"  
  
Carl: "Whatever"  
  
All three of them entered the big doors that lead to the lobby of Retroville High School they departed in three different directions walking to their lockers.  
  
Jimmy walked to the hall that lead left, he walked by everybody who was busy talking with friends, finishing homework and getting things from their locker, but when he came to the bend in the hallway where he would have turned right he saw Nick and his gang. He started to walk faster hoping that they wouldn't see him. But sure enough, just when he thought he passed them, Nick shouted out to him.  
  
Nick: "Hey look guys, there goes the murderer"  
  
Jimmy stopped in his tracks and turned around  
  
Jimmy: "I am not a murderer Nick." He said as he turned around to face Nick and his posse  
  
Nick: "What do you mean your not?..."he said as he made his way through the guys around him up to Jimmy, Nick hadn't changed much over the years, except his purple lollipop had changed to a cigarette.  
  
Jimmy: "I am not, and you know it"  
  
Nick: "I don't think so Nerdtron, did you ask Cindy's permission to kill her?" "Because unless you did, then you are a murderer in my book"  
  
Jimmy simply stood there.  
  
All of Nicks gang started yelling things out to Jimmy like "Hows it feel to kill your own girlfriend?" and "Isn't it nice to know you completely ended someone's life?" Jimmy tried his best to ignore them but the comments pierced their way to Jimmy's heart.  
  
Nick: "So tell me Neutron, What where Cindy's last words...right before she died?" he said trying to make Jimmy uncomfortable as his gang watched and laughed.  
  
Nick: "What'd look like?" "Huh?" he said quickly, making Jimmy feel awkward.  
  
Nick: "Why arn't you answering me?" "I surprised the guilt hasn't eaten away at you yet" "You know...the guilt of knowing that you murdered somebody" "She was a beautiful girl too Neutron"  
  
Jimmy's heart started beating fast, he was breathing heavy, he closed his eyes he could still remember that night.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Paramedic: "Wait, is.is his head bleeding!?" "It is!" "Quickly, get him over here!"  
  
The paramedics grabbed Jimmy away from holding Cindy and dragged him over . He was still crying.  
  
Paramedic: "Lay him down! Hurry!" she got out a sterile patch and wiped his skin around were his eye was bleeding  
  
Jimmy: "OWWWW!!!!" he yelled as the cringing stinging pain seeped into his head, he reached up to pull her hand off but was stopped by ambulance assistants holding his arms down.  
  
The paramedics brought Jimmy into the amblance and cleaned him up, then they stitched his deep gash on the side of his left eye. The cut went from the end of his eyebrow and then lowered and kind of circled the outer edge of his left eye, like a cresent. Hours later Jimmy awoke, he got up and walked out of the ambulance. He walked over to the scene of the accident. It was about 4 in the morning. It was still very dark out. Jimmy held his face where they stitched him, it throbbed with pain. Jimmy looked over and saw a news crew and news castors making reports he overheard one of them.  
  
Reporter: "Hello, I'm Sarah Hughes and this is action news, we are here at the scene of an accident that happened at about 10:00 last night, were two teenagers were victims to the pouring rain and darkness. Evidence shows that Cindy Vortex was out on a date with her boyfriend and the driver of the vehicle James Neutron. It is said here that they hit a stalled car then bounced off the road hitting a tree and then toppling over and landing on this boulder. Sadly only one of the two teens survived."  
  
Jimmy was hit with a reality check, "he was alive standing, alive, and if only one of the two teens survived and I'm alive than that means that Cindy must be." his thoughts trailed off as he started to cry as he kneeled on the muddy wet ground and put his head down.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Jimmy stood silent as Nick taunted him, and tried to stop his memories from creeping up on him.  
  
Nick: "Ya know Nerdtorn, All the girls around here should be careful, unless they want to die too, just make sure next time you get a girlfriend she's someone ugly, so when shes gone, no one'll miss her!" Nick and his gang then started to laugh "You deserverd that scar too, now everyone that sees you will know you're a lunatic." He and his friends started to laugh again.  
  
Nick: "Why are you even here?."then he paused briefly "I thought murderers where supposed to go to jail" he added with a sneer.  
  
That was it. After Nick said that Jimmy just wanted to punch him right in the face, and he would have if Sheen didn't see what was happening and run over to stop him.  
  
Sheen ran up behind Jimmy and grabbed his arm from behind. Jimmy's arm was tense and was being pulled back like he was just about to punch. Jimmy was a little bit surprised when he felt Sheen's hand holding back his arm. He turned to see his friends concerned face looking at him.  
  
Sheen: "Don't do it man" he said quietly as he was facing Jimmy  
  
Jimmy looked at Sheen and sighed  
  
Jimmy: "Your right, violence won't solve anything"  
  
Jimmy started to turn around  
  
Sheen: "That's what I wanna hear buddy" he said while he turned with Jimmy and put his arm around jimmy's shoulder in a friendly way.  
  
Sheen had really been a great guy since what happened with the accident. He was always there for Jimmy, whenever he needed to talk. He was always trying to make him laugh, or feel better. Even when he had something else to do, he would hang out with Jimmy instead because he knew that he needed it.  
  
Nick: "Walking away Neutron!?" "You gonna cry?!" he yelled after them as he and Sheen were walking the other way, he gang all started to laugh again.  
  
Jimmy clencthed his fists and went to turn around, but before he knew it Sheen had turned around quicker and was already facing them. He was clearly a little pissed off.  
  
Sheen: "Nick? Why don't you do something that would be useful for everyone and shut the hell up!?" "Better yet, why don't you just go strait back down to hell were you belong?!" "Or you could just stay back a few more grades..ya know? Make a career out of it" he said with a smart-alecky tone. "Oh yeah, I forgot, they only let complete dumbasses stay back twice right? Then he turned back around with Jimmy looking at him surprised but more than less thankful for Sheen sticking up for him.  
  
They both started walking down the hall to their next class  
  
Jimmy: "You know your gonna get your ass kicked right?"  
  
Sheen: "Right. Nick only wishes he could take me" he said smiling, Jimmy shook his head and smiled. Sheen was practically the only that could make him smile now a days.  
  
Jimmy: "Well, thanks"  
  
Sheen: "You'd do the same for me" he added with a smile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was study period and Jimmy was walking to the Library  
  
Jimmy walked along silently with his things, heading for the school library, then by accident he bumped into someone.  
  
Jimmy: "Oops, I'm sorry" he said as he turned around to help her pick up her things. The girl he bumped into was Libby. When he noticed this, his face became sad again. He tried to pick up all her things for her but was stopped.  
  
Libby: "No, I'm okay" She knelt down and grabbed all her things. She stood up quickly and didn't even look Jimmy in the face. She turned and started to walk away fast, her high-top shoes making a clanking noise as she walked.  
  
Jimmy: "Libby, Libby please" he said as she was walking away. When she heard his faint call she stopped slowly.  
  
Libby: "What is it?"  
  
Jimmy: "Libby, why can't you forgive me?"  
  
Libby turned around and walked back to him  
  
Libby: "Jimmy..I..well, I know it wasn't your fault..but.my girl is gone, and I.I.." Her voice started to weaken and her eyes started to water. "I.just don't know what to think anymore" Jimmy felt the stinging pain of guilt inside of him as he watched Libby's tears. " I loved her like a sister Jimmy" "And there is no one to blame..I.just wish that instead of her is was yo-..." she stopped herself in mid-sentence when she realized what she was saying. Jimmy's face was painted with hurt. "Jimmy.I.I.didn't mean-" she said trying to make up for what she last said, she wasn't teary anymore, she was more concerned for what she made Jimmy feel. Jimmy's voice was hurt and cold. "I know what you meant." He turned around quickly and started to walk away fast, leaving Libby speechless behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another school day passed and Jimmy was making his long trek home. As he walked along the downtown sidewalk within view was the Retroville Memorial Cemetery. He saw it and started to walk its way. By now the weather had become a light drizzle, it was foggy out and cloudy, but it was still cold. Jimmy hugged his jacket to himself trying to warm himself up. He reached for the tall black metal gates of the Cemetery and grabbed the handle with his hand. The handle felt like ice, it was cold and raw from the winter weather. He pulled it open hard. It creaked and groaned when it was being dragged open. He slowly walked into the cemetery, walking up the almost muddy dirt walk. His feet making a crunching sound against the earth, when he stepped as his rubber shoes rubbed against the rocky pebblely road.  
  
Jimmy was walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets, he passed the owner's house. He was outside with his wife fixing and triming the yard. They really kept the place looking nice. It wasn't dilapidated, the grass was cut and it looked neat, but still dreary and lonely. He went to wave and smile at Jimmy, Jimmy looked up and gave him a small forced smile, and then put his head back down.  
  
Owner's wife: "Is that Jimmy again?"  
  
Owner: "I'm afraid so"  
  
Owner's wife: "Oh, the poor dear, he's been here almost everyday for five months"  
  
Her husband simply shook his head sadly and went back to tending the yard.  
  
Jimmy arrived at the gravesite. The tombstone read "Vortex" across two big pinkish stone hearts smushed together so one heart was over lapping the other. Underneath the stone and beside it stood many flowers, pink carnations and a small rose bush the Jimmy had planted there one day. The roses were feeble and dying in the frosty weather. Jimmy walked up to her grave, close about 2 feet away from it and started to talk.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy I...I.just miss you so much sweetheart." "Why..why am I here and you aren't?!" "I just can't understand it" "I wish you were here with me" "Life hasn't been the same, and it never will." "I don't even know what to do anymore." "I'm so alone.....I'm scared without you." Jimmy paused because his eyes were starting to water again. He sniffed and wiped the forming tears out of his eyes with his hand.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy.I'm lost without you" "Without you.life has no meaning" "I want you with me" Jimmy again stopped talking for a few minutes, like he was deep in thought.  
  
Jimmy: "Every time I.I see a flower or something beautiful I think of you." "I always think of you, I'd never forget you." "Your mom and dad miss you so much Cin, everyone does, if only you could see, see how much everyone cares" "Libby won't talk to me, today she told me she wanted me dead.instead of you of course..I would too if I had the choice." "I still love you" he stopped again and then started talking, his voice almost sounding angry.  
  
Jimmy: "How could God do this to me!?" "Why did he do this to me!?" "What did I ever do to deserve this much pain!?" "What did you do to deserve this?!" "Cindy you are beautiful! You were perfect and had so much ahead of you!" "Why am I being punished,....I...I. just miss you so much."  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy you were a gift from God..now you are a gift to God." Jimmy then walked closer to her stone, he knelt down in front of it. "My baby, my baby, he took you away...I'm so sorry Cindy" then he started to cry. "I'm so sorry" "It was my fault..I.I.didn't see the car I swear" "I swear I didn't" "I.I feel so guilty" "I can't even smile and laugh that much anymore..because how could I be happy without you beside me?" "I am so sorry...can you ever forgive me?"  
  
He stayed there until the afternoon grew late and darkness appeared in the sky. He walked home solemly and entered his house. He ran up to his room and slammed the door so hard it made Judy and Hugh down stairs shutter from the bang. Jimmy got into his pajamas and got into bed. He layed his head down and got ready for a deep nights sleep beholding a most peculiar dream.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Chapter 2 is done!!! Okay, I know its still pretty sad, but don't worry it will have a happy ending ^^ please R/R ^^ Happy Holidays!!  
  
*~Cindy V.~* 


	3. Prisoners of Time

Oh my gosh, I was reading my story over so I could review what I wrote before I wrote Chapter 3 and the end was so sad I almost started to cry...almost...but thank you all SO much for all the nice reviews!! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Libby, because I know you want me to Lib! I know you wanted me too, even though you wouldn't say it! Also my friend Jessica W. for being so enthusiastic about my fic, and last but not least Jill. Okay n e wayz....on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy went home and went to sleep and awoke in the morning to his mother's voice calling him from down stairs  
  
Judy: "Jimmy!..Jimmy!, Come downstairs dear!" "Your father and I want to talk to you!"  
  
Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, he didn't answer his mother in anyway. He wanted to go back to sleep, he didn't want to go downstairs and see his mother's disgustingly happy face. He wanted to curl up in a little ball and stay sleeping forever. But he rose from his sleep because of a certain metal dog tugging on his arm that was hanging off the bed while he was laying.  
  
Goddard licked his hand playfully to try to wake his master up.  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard....Goddard stop it" he said while pulling his hand away  
  
Goddard continued trying to wake Jimmy up. First he tugged on Jimmy's sleeve. Then when that didn't work he started barking. An annoying bark, one you wouldn't be able to stand.  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard.....stop barking.." He said still sleepily, Jimmy clearly just wanted to go back to sleep  
  
Goddard: "Bark! Bark! Woof! Yap! Splach! Roof!"  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard.why are you doing this to me." Jimmy was becoming annoyed "Goddard I swear if you bark one more time" Goddard continued his incessant barking and then when it didn't seem to be succeeding he jumped up onto Jimmy's bed and started barking close to his face.  
  
Jimmy: "GODDARD SHUT THE **** UP!!" Jimmy sprang up and startled Goddard, as he quickly sat up in his bed at the same time he yelled he violently smacked his hand onto Goddard flinging him off the bed and sending him coliding into his wall with full force. Goddard yelleped with pain.  
  
After Jimmy realized what he had done, he jumped out of bed and ran over to Goddard on the floor. He knelt down near him.  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard?.Goddard are you okay boy?!" he asked frightened that he might have broken something. Goddard just looked at him, scared, scared of his own master. The one he thought had loved him. Questions like "Why did he hit me?" ran through the metal pup's artificial mind. Jimmy reached over to pick Goddard up but when his hand got close, Goddard backed away as if he was afraid that if Jimmy touched him he would get hit again. Jimmy noticed this and was hurt that his creation, his work, felt he was a threat. He would never hurt Goddard, not even for a million dollars. But he did, and that was a mistake he regretted.  
  
Jimmy: "Goddard..I'm sorry boy.I.I.didn't mean to, it's just with everything that's happened..and the stress I just.." Goddard backed away further becoming more afraid. Jimmy saw the fright in Goddard's eyes and he realized, for the first time he let his pain take advantage of him. All the sorrow and anger he had been feeling at that moment was struck out in one powerful blow. And in doing so, he hurt one of his friends.  
  
Goddard got up quickly and tried to scatter out of Jimmy's room. When he ran Jimmy noticed he was doing so with a small limp. He cursed himself under his breath. "How dare I hurt my own dog" he thought ashamed. "What am I?.." he stood up from the floor and looked into his mirror "Some kind of.....lunatic" he finished as he touched the scar by his left eye, remembering the day before in school when Nick had called him that. He looked away from the mirror mortified at what he had just done to his Goddard. He walked down the stairs in his old worn flannel pajamas, still trying to get the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Jimmy walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mother cooking breakfast, but instead she wasn't there. He looked around puzzled. Then he heard his mother's voice.  
  
Judy: "Jimmy! We're in the family room sweetie"  
  
Jimmy followed his mother's voice and walked into the family room, his face dull from sorrow yet somewhat curious.  
  
Judy: "Jimmy, come here honey, your...your father and I have been meaning to talk to you" Jimmy walked over in front of them, they were both sitting on the couch. "Maybe you should sit down" Jimmy looked at them perplexed but ignored it and then sat in one of the red chairs looking at his parents, waiting for what they had called him down for.  
  
Jimmy looked at his mother with an impatient and annoyed face gesturing for her to start talking. Judy noticed this and started talking uneasily, but then gained her regular confidant tone.  
  
Judy: "Jimmy.we-well, you father and I have been talking and ...we think, that it might be best for you.." She stopped unsure if she should continue. Jimmy looked at her, his face now showing interest in what she was saying unlike before. "Well, we think..it might be best for you...if...if you go and see a psychiatrist " she finished uneasily.  
  
Jimmy suddenly became angry and snapped at her  
  
Jimmy: "You think I need to see a shrink?!"  
  
Judy: "No..no no..not a shrink, a psychiatrist...just until you get over this little.um.slump your in" she said trying to reassure him of what he didn't want to hear.  
  
Jimmy almost laughed  
  
Jimmy: "What're..what do you think I am?....Crazy?!" he said a little bit not believing what his parents were suggesting  
  
Hugh: "Nuts, crazy, wacko, loony, over the edge, outta line...you name it that's what we think of you!"  
  
Judy: "Hugh!" she elbowed him as she said it "No, of course we don't think your crazy honey, we just think that you should be able to talk to some one while your going through such a difficult time in your life"  
  
Jimmy: "Mom, for your information, I do not need anyone to talk to!" "Because there is nothing wrong with me" "Okay?" "I am fine" "I can't believe you guys actually think I need to go to one of those windbags"  
  
Judy: "Jimmy we think it would be best for you"  
  
Jimmy: "Mom, you two don't know anything" "You don't know what I need because if you did, you'd keep your mouth shut and just leave me alone!!" Jimmy then stood up and started to walk away  
  
Judy: "Jimmy please! We're just trying to help you!" Jimmy: "You really want to help!?" "Fine" "Than just shut up and stay outta my life!!" he ran up to his room and slammed the door leaving his parents downstairs still completely lost within their sons tangled web. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks went by of his mother trying to convince him to go to the psychiatrist then one day at supper he finally caved in.  
  
Jimmy: "Ya know what mom..if it'll shut you up, I'll go" he said surrendering to his mothers suggestion  
  
Judy: "Good, this will help you, you'll see" she said seeming happy and caring  
  
Jimmy: "I don't need help" he muttered under his breath  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday, at the psychiatrist  
  
Jimmy: "I can't believe I have to waste half of my fuc-.." he stopped when his mother gave him a glare "My whole FREAKING Saturday here" he restated  
  
Judy: "Jimmy! Lower your voice"  
  
Jimmy: "What's it matter?" he complained "They already think I'm insane, so what's the difference" Jimmy groused all the way into the office  
  
Judy went up to the receptionist and told them Jimmy had arrived, then she sat back down next to him in one of the chairs and picked up a "Martha Stewart Living" magazine and started reading it.  
  
Receptionist 1: "That Neutron kid is here" she said quietly to her co- worker so no one else would hear.  
  
Receptionist 2: "Isn't that the one who got in the car accident a few months ago?"  
  
Receptionist 1: "Yup"  
  
Receptionist 2: " Is that him!?" "Wow, he's a cutie." she said as she looked around at all the patients from behind the desk.  
  
Receptionist 1: "Ya.why is it always the cute ones that have to go nuts?" she complained  
  
Jimmy sat silently over in a chair by his mother, he kept looking out the window like he was nervous. The office was many shades of maroon, the cotton shades where maroon, the rug a little darker, the lights where dim and it was quiet. The only signifigant light source in the whole place was the one big open window that let light flood in like a cave opening, below the window where cars and the street and people busy, walking around, living their lives...happily. Jimmy looked and spied a certain group of people, it was a woman and her two children, they were walking down the street probably shopping, but they were laughing, and smiling. Jimmy was filled with jealousy, he wanted that happiness back. He wanted Cindy to be able to feel that happiness. Then he saw two more people, a man and a woman they were fighting.  
  
Jimmy made a disgusted face. "How could they be so stupid" he thought "One second and there life could be ruined" "They are probably fighting about something nonsensical...what fools" "They should be happy to be alive"  
  
Jimmy was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that one of the receptionists was calling him. Receptionist 1: "Mr.Neutron?" "Mr.Neutron the doctor will see you now"  
  
Jimmy shook out of his trance and uneasily followed the receptionist to the doctor's office.  
  
Jimmy was lead into an office, the walls were made of cherry wood, there where books everywhere. Jimmy smirked to himself because he had read most, if not all of the books that were on the shelves. There were degrees from numerous colleges and universities on the wall. Jimmy sat on the big long couch/chair in one corner of the room. There was a desk with a big chair behind it. Jimmy asumed that seat was for the doctor. He stared looking at the room until he heard the door knob turn and looked over and saw the door open and a man walked in. He walked over to Jimmy, he was tall, not as tall as Jimmy though, he had white-grayish hair and looked like a rich Englishman. He had small glasses that seemed to make his little face seem round.  
  
Jimmy looked up at him suspiciously.  
  
Man: "You must be James" the man extended his arm for Jimmy to shake  
  
Jimmy: "It's Jimmy and..I presume that you must be the doctor?"  
  
Man: "Yes, I am, my name is Dr. Edmund DeCalitpto" "But you can call be Eddie"  
  
Jimmy: "Nice to meet you" he said as he shook the mans hand  
  
Eddie: "Now, Jimmy...tell me a little about yourself"  
  
Jimmy: "Well, I'm seventeen, and my parents are freaks, and they think I'm depressed" he said very bluntly  
  
Eddie: "You seem very sure that your parents are trying to hurt you" Jimmy decided right off that he didn't like this "Eddie", he was too..too..he couldn't explain it..strange.  
  
Jimmy: "You seem very sure you know what I'm thinking Mr.DeCalipto" he replied smart-alecky even though he didn't mean to.  
  
Eddie started scribbling things down on his notepad. Jimmy became irritated by this. Jimmy disliked the fact that some one with an IQ probably 500 times lower than his was going to tell him what to do, when he didn't even want any help.  
  
Eddie: "Tell me about your friends Jimmy" Jimmy paused and thought what to tell him before he spoke he didn't want anything he said to be turned around and shot back at him in a negative way.  
  
Jimmy: "My best friend Carl, is basically my human guinea pig for all my experiments" "Sheen is overly obsessed with a doll, Libby won't talk to me.." He went to continue but Eddie stopped him and asked some questions of his own.  
  
Eddie: "This Carl, now why do you experiment on him?"  
  
Jimmy: "Um...because?" he said cluelessly  
  
Eddie: "Do you feel the need to...unleash your anger on him, through experimentation?"  
  
Jimmy: "What?!.No!" "What anger?!" "I'm not angry!" he said becoming frustrated  
  
Eddie: "Now.Libby, is this girl special to you?" he said ignoring Jimmy's frustration  
  
Jimmy: "No!.no.well, shes my friend..or she was.." He said trying to explain things  
  
Eddie: "Why did you two break up?"  
  
Jimmy: "What?! We never broke up because we NEVER went out!" he replied shocked  
  
Eddie: "Ahhhh yes, denial"  
  
Jimmy: "Libby was never my girlfriend!!" he snapped back angrily that Eddie didn't understand him  
  
Eddie: "It's okay to think that, but don't you think, deep down you should admit your feelings towards her?"  
  
Jimmy: "Libby and I DO NOT like each other you moron!" "We were never involved"  
  
Eddie: "Why do you feel the need to call me names?" he asked calmly  
  
Jimmy: "Because you won't listen to me!!" "Libby won't talk to me because I....I....I..killed Cindy!!!...in the car accident!!" he then started to cry "I did it!!" "I did!!" "I'm am SO SORRY!! "I didn't mean to!!!" "I..I...didn't see the car!!" "I swear!" "I swear I didn't!!"  
  
Eddie: "Calm down Jimmy, I know.I know ..it's okay" he went to pat Jimmy on the shoulder but Jimmy backed away and stopped him  
  
Jimmy: "No! No you don't know!" "You don't even know me!" "You just expect me to come in here and spill my guts to you! So you can brand me as some kind of psychopathic freak and I'll be put on medication for the rest of my life!" "Well, that's not gonna happen!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About one week later  
  
Jimmy: "And...and there is one thing..that bothers me.a lot."  
  
Eddie: "And what is that Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy: "The nightmare..it's horrible"  
  
Eddie: "Tell me about your nightmare Jimmy"  
  
Jimmy: "Well, Cindy and I get in the car.....and..and we start to drive.and then we get past the sign that says "You are Now Leaving Retroville"..and..then...we start to fight." Jimmy stopped for a moment trying to gain enough courage to be able to tell some one about his dream. "And then...I look at her to yell at her..and we crash" "And I hold her in my arms..and...she.." "And then it just keeps replaying over and over and over again" "It's horrible" "I have it every night...every night." he said reflecting on the terrible nights he had because of this nightmare  
  
Eddie: "Well, it seems to me, that if you stood up to your fears in your dream, than maybe you would stop having it"  
  
Jimmy stood there and pondered his words. Then it was time for Jimmy to depart from his office, he left and walked home. There was snow on the ground and it was a chilly day out. He got home and put his snow jacket in the closet and walked into the kitchen. The day grew late and night crept up on Retroville.  
  
Judy: "Jimmy dear, don't you think that maybe, you should start inventing things again?" she asked him as she put the dinner leftovers in the fridge.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom, I stopped that, It used to make me happy...now nothing can" Yes. That's right, after the accident Jimmy stopped inventing, his lab had been sitting desolate and barren for months, never opened. He said that as he looked at his steaming hot chocolate, as he sat at the kitchen table twirling the marshmallows with his finger.  
  
Judy sighed  
  
Judy: "So, what did you talk about at therapy today?"  
  
Jimmy: "It's confidential"  
  
Judy shook her head at her son's dismay, he would never tell her anything anymore. Jimmy decided it was late and headed up to bed. He got on his pajamas, shut the lights and his door and got in bed for another miserable night's sleep. Jimmy laid awake in his bed, for hours not wanting to go to sleep to experience that horrible dream again. Jimmy thought of what Eddie had said.."try to conquer you fear in your dream" Eventually, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, Jimmy became to tired and dosed off to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, groaning and making noises.  
  
*JIMMY"S DREAM*  
  
Cindy: "Your just getting mad for no reason!!"  
  
Jimmy looked out the window, the car was speeding along the highway, Cindy was yelling at him.."here is comes again.the dream, the nightmare" he thought to himself  
  
Cindy: "AND I was right!!"  
  
Jimmy: "Alright Cindy! That's it!" Jimmy went to turn his head, but then what Eddie said rang out in his mind.." "Conquer his fears?" "What did that mean?" Instead of turning his head, Jimmy kept his eyes on the road.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy! Look out!"  
  
There it was, the car. The evil, Jimmy's enemy.  
  
Jimmy grabbed the steering wheel and swerved to the LEFT not to the RIGHT this time. The car jerked and made a violent turn onto the next lane. After Jimmy did that the he drove around the stalled car and continued driving in the next lane.  
  
Jimmy: "I did it!.I did it!" he cried happily "I did it! I conquered my fear!!" he said to himslef. All of a sudden Jimmy's entire dream went white. He was in a white room. He opened his eyes and tried to see something. He stood up and looked around, turning around and looking at his surroundings. Everything was white. He couldn't understand what was happening.  
  
Jimmy then saw a figure, it was coming closer, first he was scared, then he became curious. The figure came closer and he could almost make out what it was.it was a young woman. She came closer, she was wearing a beautiful white gown.it was long and flowing even though there was no wind. She was beautiful, she looked like an ...angel. She had gorgeous long shiny blonde hair and dazzling, sparkly emerald green eyes. She was walking barefoot, Her hair in a headband. It almost looked like ....Cindy.  
  
Jimmy stood amazed at this girls beauty.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy?" he said quietly. "Cindy!?" "It was, It was Cindy" "It has to be" he thought  
  
She came close to him and look into his eyes.  
  
Jimmy: "Oh Cindy!" "I..I.."  
  
Cindy: "Shhhhhh" She pushed her fingers to his lips  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy, you are such a good boy" "I didn't want you to be this way" she said in a supernatural sounding voice, the voice resembled that of her own, but it seemed different, almost, eerie.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy, I want you to be happy" "Please, stop grieving over me"  
  
Jimmy: "But Cindy..I..I just miss you so much" he went to reach for her, but she backed away.  
  
Cindy: "No Jimmy, you have to stop this" "I know you love me" "But you can't live your life wishing for the past to change"  
  
Jimmy: "But Cindy" he then started to cry gently, he missed her so much, and now that she was in front of him, he couldn't bear not to touch her but she wouldn't let him.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy you are so sweet, that's why you're here"  
  
Jimmy looked up at her confused  
  
Jimmy: "What....do you mean?"  
  
Cindy: "That's why he let you stay, it wasn't your time"  
  
Jimmy was confused he didn't know what she was saying to him  
  
Cindy: "I've been watching you Jimmy" "You have changed" "You have to stop being miserable" "You are a magnificant person, and you are very important" then the ghost like Cindy's face turned sad and emotion almost passed it. "I..miss you too" "I love you Jimmy, I miss you so much" "One day we will be together again"  
  
Jimmy looked into her eyes they started to water.  
  
Cindy: "Jimmy I...Jimmy" she seemed as though she couldn't say to him what she wanted to  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy, can't you tell me when?"  
  
Cindy: "We are all prisoners of time Jimmy"  
  
Then her white face started to become sad again, Jimmy saw tears start to stream down her face, he went in closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. He was crying too. He brought her in close, she felt so weak. He leaned his head in and they kissed, and when they did ,white beams of light started to shine everywhere like magic.  
  
*END JIMMY'S DREAM*  
  
The bright light from Jimmy's window shone down on his face and woke him up in a start. But when he opened his eyes he almost thought he heard a voice it sounded like Cindy's "We'll be together some day Jimmy" it said. Jimmy was amazed. He got out of bed and looked around he realized it had all been a dream. He never really saw Cindy again, but it felt so real, maybe it was?  
  
Jimmy went to the mirror  
  
Jimmy: "It was a dream.." he said completely stunned "It was all a dream!!" he shouted sadly/angrily. "Why does this happen to me?!" "My mind tricked me into thinking I saw her!" "I never will!" "Shes gone forever..." "She's....gone...forever" he said finally realizing what that meant.  
  
Jimmy's eye twitched. He walked over to the window, he looked out it as the early morning sun trickcled down his face.  
  
Jimmy: "I can't wait anymore..we will be together Cindy" "Today" he said with determination. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy waited through the day until it was dark outside. The night was cold.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom! I'm going out"  
  
Judy: "Alright" she said surprised that Jimmy was going out since he never did anymore. "When will you be.." But before she could finish her sentence Jimmy charged out the front door slamming it behind him. "Back?" his mother said puzzled  
  
Jimmy walked down the icy sidewalk with a look of determination on his face, it was dark outside, about 11:00. He trudged along without saying anything, breathing heavily.  
  
Someone spied Jimmy in their car and decided to follow him.  
  
Jimmy didn't notice the car following him. He finally got to the bridge that crossed over the town River. He walked to middle of it and just looked at the water for a long time. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gun. He put it to his head near his right temple and closed his eyes tight.  
  
Jimmy: "I am not going to be a prisoner of time Cindy" "We will be together soon" he took the gun and pressed it to his head hard. He started to tighten his index finger, making the trigger more apt to making the gun go off, he was just about to pull his index finger taut when out of the nowhere came  
  
Voice: "JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jimmy quickly fumbled the gun and turned around startled and surprised  
  
Voice: JIMMY!! JIMMY!! DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
Jimmy looked around frantically trying to find who was speaking to him, and then he heard the clanking of high-top shoes coming towards him. He turned around and saw a terrified looking Libby a few feet in front of him.  
  
Libby: " Jimmy! ...thank God..." she said as she came closer to him, out of breath from running.  
  
Libby had tears in her eyes and she was crying  
  
Libby: "I forgive you Jimmy!..I forgive you." she ran up to him and embraced him in a huge hug  
  
Jimmy realized what he was about to do to himself and started to cry, he dropped the gun to the cold wet tar ground and squeezed Libby back tight.  
  
Jimmy: "Thank you Libby" "Thank you"  
  
Libby was crying into his chest and he had his head on hers, they were locked in a tight hug, crying in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy and Libby went to a small café and went to have a cappacino. They are sitting together at a table.  
  
Libby: "What were you thinking?"  
  
Jimmy: "I....I.....don't know.." "Something just pushed me over the edge"  
  
Libby: "I am so glad I found you"  
  
Jimmy: "Me too" then Jimmy smiled at her, she was surprised he did and smiled back  
  
Jimmy and Libby sat quiet  
  
Jimmy: "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you"  
  
Libby: "Just..forgive me, for being so ignorant to you Jimmy, it wasn't you fault"  
  
Jimmy started to think of something, then he started to think out loud  
  
Jimmy: "That's not what she meant..." "We are all prisoners of time".."What did she mean?".."Think Jimmy..think.."  
  
Libby: "Jimmy what are yo' talkin' bout?' she asked him while looking at him strangely  
  
Jimmy: "Think..think..." "I KNOW!!" he shouted happily "I know!!!" "We are all prisoners of time!!!" "That's what she meant!!" he was shouting so happily, he was almost laughing. Libby looked at Jimmy like he was going insane. Jimmy seemed so happy.  
  
Jimmy got up and ran out  
  
Libby: "Na-ah! You ain't goin' nowhere without me!" she got up and ran after him.  
  
Libby: "Where are we going?!" she screamed as she shouted after him  
  
Jimmy ran down the dark street with Libby close behind, running towards his greatest discovery yet....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 is finished!!! Yay!!! It will get happy, I promise!! ^^ Please R/R!! Happy Holidays!! *~Cindy V.~* 


	4. Caribbean Citris

Um...Hey guys!!! Okay um anywayz...heres Chapter 4!!!! I'm sorry I made you wait so long but.LIVE WITH IT!!! MUAHAAHHA!!! ....okay..sorry again. that was a little strange, I figured I better hurry and continue, I mean I was *gulp* ordered to by Chaos Dreadnought (and well I didn't want to disobey/mess with Chaos, the name dose kinda creep me out)...well, I really have nothing else to say, um..I hope you all had a great Holiday Season and a Happy New Year!!! And um...Oh um, Sailor V-Princess, I have no idea what CD it's on, I actually listened to the "old version" by some creepy old guy on one of my dad's lame 60's CD's.LoL, but try going to google or something, and then search "Last Kiss By Pearl Jam" cuz' that's what I did and like, a bazillion (yes I know "bazillion" isn't a number)links came up. Um.....okay..oh wait one more thing this Chapter is dedicated to TheAnonomousReviewer or CinVorDyTex since she changed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy ran down the dark street, it was cold and barren, about 12:30. The tar roads were speckled with puddles and the night air smelled of mystery. As Jimmy ran, and he was running fast, he would occasionally splash into a puddle or two and the water would splash up and land somewhere else. Libby ran behind Jimmy trying to keep up to his fast pace, but Libby knew, the only person able to keep up and beat Jimmy in running, was Cindy.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy!!....Jimmy!!" "You slow your butt down!!" "Were the heck are we going?!" she yelled after him, gasping or air. It didn't make it any easier that she had on three inch heels.  
  
Jimmy never even looked back to respond to her, but kept running into the ominous night. Eventually Jimmy came to what Libby thought must be his street because he turned left on to another road were the fork went right. He eventually came to his house. Libby simultaneously knew it was his street only seconds after she turned onto it. For it was only the night that had confused her, she had been down this road so many, many times, all to visit Cindy. Jimmy ran to his house and pointed for Libby who was staggering behind to go toward his lab.  
  
He burst through the front door and ran through the house.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom!!!" "Dad!.I'm home, be in the lab!!!!!" he yelled as he ran to the back door and opened it up then slammed it close.  
  
Judy and Hugh were half-asleep plus, they were shocked at their sons behavior.  
  
Jimmy ran around his back yard and saw Libby waiting at the entrance of his lab, obviously knowing what would happen to her if she tried to enter herself, Jimmy never got around to taking out his "cootie detector"  
  
Jimmy ran up to the door and fumbled around his head looking for a piece of his hair. But before he could hold it up to the DNA sensor, he was stopped by a flustered Libby.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy! Hold on there" "What are you doing?!"  
  
Jimmy looked around quickly, he clearly didn't want to explain anything to her but surrendered to himself and did.  
  
Jimmy: "Well Libby, ya see" "She said."  
  
Libby: "WHO SAID?!" Libby yelled becoming quite agitated  
  
Jimmy: "CINDY! Cindy said to me!" he yelled back not wanted to give her an explanation, for it was easy to tell he was excited for something and wanted to get down to his lab as fast as possible.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy!!!" "That's impossible!!" "Cindy is..shes dead Jimmy!" "Get over it!" she yelled at him not caring whether or not she hurt his feelings  
  
Jimmy just looked at her disgusted with yet a pittying face  
  
Jimmy: "Libby you don't understand..." he said desperately  
  
Libby: "No Jimmy, you don't understand! Cindy is gone and shes never coming back! You have to realize that!"  
  
Jimmy kind of half-smiled and tilted his head  
  
Jimmy: "That's were your wrong" he said with a devilish smirk  
  
Libby stared at him with a look of disbelief and sorrow  
  
Jimmy: "No..no Libby, you don't get it" he grabbed Libby's hands and tried explaning again. He voice was overwhelmed and flowing with excitement "If I can repair the Time Booth, than Cindy can return and she'll be here again! With both of us!" he looked at her expecting to see happiness and excitement in her face but he saw none and that confused him. "Whats...Whats wrong?"  
  
Libby: "Look at you, you can't live like this, waiting for false hopes....I..I feel sorry for you Jimmy"  
  
Jimmy: "Libby listen I know I can make this happen, if I ever did anything right in my whole life I know this would be it. But I can't do it alone, I need your help, please, I'm asking you as a friend in need, please will you help me?" he asked with desperation in his voice.  
  
Libby looked at his face, it was drained of excitement, only pain crossed it now. Libby could feel her stomach twist when she looked at him. Jimmy had so much pain and sorrow inside of him. So much, his face was covered in anguish. She wanted to cry when she saw his face, he was wishing with every last ounce of hope that was left in him that Libby would say yes. And even though she didn't want to nor did she believe that he actually could do it, she just couldn't bear to cause him any more pain.  
  
Libby: "Okay" she sighed surrenduring to him  
  
Jimmy's face turned excited again and he opened the lab door the both walked in and he started typing things in on a keyboard attached to the wall  
  
Jimmy: "Thank you Libby,......I promise, you won't be sorry" he said right before he jumped into a long tube-like trap door that opened up when he typed a certain combination into the keyboard.  
  
Libby jumped down after him screaming the whole way down. Just as she was about to fall flat on her butt, Jimmy caught her in his arms.  
  
He looked at her with a smirk  
  
Jimmy: "Your welcome"  
  
She looked at him kind of surprised that she was caught.  
  
Libby: "Uh....thank you?" Jimmy gently set her down and lead her into his main control room, she was struck with awe out of everything she saw.  
  
Jimmy: "Pretty amazing huh?" he said to her breaking her out of her trance  
  
Libby: "Oh..ya ya...right" she said still looking up and down and all around at Jimmy's lab. Then suddenly she remembered something and became increasingly curious. "Um.When?"  
  
Jimmy was in his seat at the main control computer typing in orders to his super-computer VOX  
  
VOX: "Welcome home Jimmy"  
  
Jimmy: "It's nice to be back VOX" he said while dusting off his keyboard with his hand.  
  
Libby: "I.I said when" she asked Jimmy again as she walked up to his side looking at all the calculations and formulas displayed on the giant screen over head.  
  
Jimmy: "When what?" he replied anxious for her to stop talking so he could continue his work, even while she tried to talk again, he stayed typing  
  
Libby: "When did she..." then she sighed not believing what she was asking him "When did Cindy tell you?"  
  
Jimmy then stopped what he was doing and looked over to her  
  
Jimmy: "In a dream" Libby then gave an aggravated sigh and looked away from him. Jimmy got out of his chair and went over to her "No.No..you don't understand, it wasn't a dream.Libby, it was real, I really saw her, I could really feel her, I really touched her, I really heard her voice...I."  
  
Libby: "Jimmy dreams are not real!!!" she screamed at him in frustration. Jimmy kind of jumped back startled at her voice. "Jimmy no matter how much you want to you will never see Cindy again!!!" "Ever!!" "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you all this Jimmy, but no one else will!" "And you have to except that!"  
  
Jimmy looked at her a little bit hurt but the recovered to his own excitement and went back to typing.  
  
Libby: "You still don't get it, do you?" she asked in disbelief as she watched him go back to his work.  
  
Jimmy suddenly turned around this time he was angry.  
  
Jimmy: "Look Libby, if your gonna be a complaining bitch this whole time, I suggest that you leave right now!" he said as he got up and pointed to the door. Libby looked at Jimmy completely shocked and turned around and headed for the door. "Libby,..Libby" he called after her, he ran over to her and grabbed the back of her arm, stopping her from leaving. When she felt him grab her arm she turned around quickly snapping at him.  
  
Libby: "What is it Jimmy!?" she said still disgusted with him  
  
Jimmy: "Libby, look, I'm sorry I said that, it's just..." he said trying to make up for his harsh words  
  
Libby: "Well you should be!" she interrupted him  
  
Jimmy: "Libby I know your mad at me, but if...you have to believe me when I tell you these things, I am not crazy, I swear" he said becoming a little distressed.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy, I try baby, I try, but how in the lords name do you expect me to believe that you saw Cindy in a dream, and she told you what to do!?" she said starting out soft and then increasing her voice to a yell. "I mean, you go to a freakin' psychiatrist!" "You must be a least a little nutty in the head!"  
  
Jimmy made a disgusted face and let out a sigh.  
  
Jimmy: "That psychiatrist is an old drunk that shouldn't even have been given a doctors license"  
  
Libby: "He's the drunk?" "He's the drunk!?" "Jimmy you shoot down two six packs a day!" "And obviously you must be right about something, because he doesn't seem to be helpin' you any, I mean you did try to kill yourself tonight!"  
  
Jimmy: "Libby!" "Shut up!"  
  
Libby: "No Jimmy!" "You are way past your due for a major reality check!" "Okay?!" "Well let me give it to you!" "You are a seventeen year old suicidal, mental case with major drinkin' problems, oh and boy don't even get me started on your social skills!" Then she paused a moment to see Jimmy's reaction and when he didn't respond she started to talk again. "All because you can't take the fact that your girlfriend is dead because you couldn't keep yaw' god damn eyes on the road!"  
  
Jimmy stopped hanging his head and looked up at her with big eyes.  
  
Jimmy: "Because of me...." "Ya know, how would you feel if someone just told you, that the one you love, is dead because of you! Huh?! Huh?!" he said as he walked a little bit closer to her. "That would make you a little crazy too, wouldn't it?!" "Well, I am sick and I am tired of being blamed behind my back and lied to my face" "I am sick of living with guilt every single waking moment of my life" "And I am sick of having to deal with people like you, that think they understand me!" "And when I get a chance to fix everything, and maybe bring her back, I'm gonna take it and I could careless what a mother fu***** bitch like you has to say!" With that he stamped over to a room that was outside from his main control room. Libby stood speechless behind him not knowing what to say or do. She decided to run after him. She ran up behind him and started to talk.  
  
Libby: "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound like.."  
  
Jimmy: "Well you did" he said interrupting her still turned around tinkering with some gadget  
  
Libby: "Jimmy, I'll try to believe you, you.....you just have to give me some time" Jimmy then turned around.  
  
Jimmy: "Fine" then he walked back over to his control panel  
  
Libby followed him.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy, tell me about your dream"  
  
Jimmy: "Oh now you want to hear it?" he said sounding a little annoyed  
  
She walked closer to him and looked up forcing him to look into her eyes.  
  
Libby: "Please"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning  
  
Jimmy was sitting at the kitchen table while his mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom, I'm going out" then he paused "With Libby today" he said as his sipped some coffee  
  
Judy was surprised to hear this  
  
Judy: "She's.....going out with you?" she said as she turned around to look at him  
  
Jimmy: "Ya going out, is there a problem?" he asked a little annoyed at his mothers response  
  
Judy: "No.No not at all" she said quickly and turning around to continue cooking. Even know she found it extremely strange Jimmy was actually going to somewhere with someone, she just didn't want to upset him.  
  
Jimmy kind of rolled his eyes because he knew what his mother was thinking and turned back to his coffee  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that afternoon at the Candy Bar  
  
  
  
Libby: "I hate waiting in line at the Candy Bar"  
  
Jimmy: "That's because you have no patience, Cindy was like that.."  
  
When they got to the register Jimmy started to order  
  
Sam: "Hey Jimmy, long time no see kid"  
  
Jimmy: "Hey Sam, ya...uh..we'll just have a soda"  
  
Sam looked over towards Libby who was standing behind him a little to his side  
  
Sam: "One straw.or two" then he gave a grin.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed and they both kind of gave him a disgusted face  
  
Jimmy: "I meant two sodas Sam, one for each of us"  
  
Sam: "Well, sorry" Sam went back and got the sodas and then handed them to each. "Here ya go kid" That'll be.ehhhhhh..3.50 " he extended his hand for the money and before Jimmy could reach into his pocket to get enough money to pay for both of them, Libby had already slapped the cash on Sam's hands and was dragging Jimmy to a table.  
  
They sat down, Libby was sitting across from Jimmy in a booth sipping her soda with her headphones around her neck and her walkman in her lap.  
  
Libby: "Okay Jimmy, tell me about this dream"  
  
Jimmy: "Alright, well when I first saw her I was in this white room, right?" Libby nodded her head "The whole thing was white, just blank, nothing else" "and I stood up, and started to look around, but I couldn't see anything"  
  
Libby: "Okay"  
  
Jimmy: "And then I looked around and saw a figure coming towards me from a distance, it kept coming closer and closer." "Then I could make out the shape, it was a woman, a young woman." "I watched her walk, she was barefoot." "It looked like she was floating, she wore all white"  
  
Libby listened attentively  
  
Jimmy: "As she kept walking toward me I could start to make out her features, she had beautiful shiny golden blonde hair, it was shimmering." "It was down and long about three, four inches past her shoulders." "And it was curly, she was wearing a metal headband that was sorta squiggly, it had diamonds on the rim, and her hair kinda puffed out behind it." "Her dress was long and white, it was flowing behind her. The sleeves were like that of a peasant shirt, they came down farther than her arms because they were so long." "And The bottom was silk, it was white too, it has a sheer piece over the top with little diamonds scattered on it"  
  
Libby looked at Jimmy awaiting his continue  
  
Jimmy: "At first I couldn't make out the picture, but then I realized it was her, it was Cindy." "She came up close to me and looked me in the eyes, hers were a dazzling green, they sparkled in the light." "But when I tried to say something to her, she pressed her index and her middle finger of her right hand to my lips and shushed me."  
  
Libby's eyes grew wide as she became more interested in what he was saying  
  
Jimmy: "And then she started to speak, she sounded heavenly" "Her voice was, it sounded unhuman, supernatural." "She started to tell me how, I should stop grieving over her and live my life." "She said that she was watching me and I changed for the worst." "She told me she knew I loved her." "Her almost white face seemed emotionless, and when I reached to touch her she backed away and wouldn't let me." "I wanted to touch her so bad, but she just wouldn't let me "And then after she said some more things, she said that we will be together someday." "And I asked her when she said that we are all prisoners of time"  
  
Libby listened with great suspense  
  
Jimmy: "It almost seemed like, she...couldn't say what she wanted to say to me" "Like she wasn't allowed to for some reason" "Like she was being held back" "But then after I kept looking at her, her face started to become sad." "And she kinda broke out of that heavenly trance she was in." "Her eyes started to become teary and she told me she loved me and that she missed me so much" "And then tears started streaming down her face, and when that happened I started to cry." "I reached for her again and this time she didn't pull away from me, when I touched her she felt like ice, she was so cold and she felt so weak and frail." "And then I leaned into kiss her and she kissed me back" "And that's were I woke up"  
  
Libby stared wide eyed at him  
  
Libby: "Jimmy, that's one hell of an amazing dream" she said as she took the last sip of her soda  
  
Jimmy: "I know...and theres one more thing" "When I woke up, I heard her voice call out to me, she said 'we are all prisoners of time'"  
  
Libby: "Wow, I never thought..just wow" "That's pretty cool"  
  
Jimmy: "It was more than that..it was incredible, I could really feel her body Libby" "I really heard her voice"  
  
Libby: "Jimmy, you and I both know that's impossible"  
  
Jimmy: "I.I know.but it just seemed like she was really there" then he sighed  
  
Libby: "Don't worry Jimmy" she said as she put he hand on his shoulder. "I know you can pull this time machine thing off" Jimmy looked up at her and could see in her face that she really meant what she was saying  
  
Jimmy: "Thanks Lib" he said as he took her hand off his shoulder and smiled  
  
Just as he was holding her hand and right before he was about to let go, Nick walked over cooly with a smirk on his face. Nick: "Now that your girlfriends gone, your goin' for her best friend right Neutron?" he said with a chuckle as he walked up to the end of the table, Jimmy let go of Libby's hand.  
  
Jimmy: "Nick leave me alone" he replied not looking at him  
  
Nick: "Why Nerd, the guilt still gnawing at your insides?" he then took a puff from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke right in Jimmy's face causing him to cough a little  
  
Jimmy didn't answer Nick and simply turned his head the other way. Somehow Nick always made him feel the worst, whatever he said just made the pain inside of him grow larger and larger until he couldn't take it any more.  
  
Nick watched Jimmy turn away and smiled as he looked to Libby  
  
Nick: "Libby, baby...why not ditch this loser and come and hang out with me and my gang?" he said as he took Libby's hand and kissed it.  
  
Libby looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Jimmy still facing the other way was preparing for Libby to leave.  
  
Nick: "Why're you hanging out with him anyway?" "I mean, after what he did to poor Cindy" "She was so beautiful, I really liked her, I would have done anything for that girl...but she chose him over me and look what happened" "Don't make the same mistake Libby" Nick tried to sound sympathetic but Libby knew what he was about. Libby took her headphones off and let them hang from her neck as she looked at him and began to speak.  
  
Libby: "Nick, Cindy choosing Jimmy over you, was the best decision that girl eva' made" "And don't try that sympathy crap on me, you didn't even go to Cindy's funeral" Jimmy turned when he heard her say that. "And another thing, I'm not going out with him, or you for that matter because I am happily dating the best guy I know, Sheen." she added with a smirk. "So thanks for the offer Nicky, but go try your fake empathy on somebody else, hmm?" with that she gently patted Nick's shoulder and put her head phones on and closed her eyes, the volume was blasting.  
  
Jimmy: "Ya Nicky, go try it somewhere else" Jimmy added smirking to him right before he turned and walked off, cigarette in hand.  
  
Jimmy took out a pen from his pocket and started scribbling down formulas that he needed to use, Libby opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Jimmy: "It's the time space continuum...." he murmured to himself as he kept scribbling down random equations.  
  
Libby: "Jimmy is this really gonna work if we try it?" she questioned as she took her headphones off and rested them back on around her neck  
  
Jimmy looked up at her and started to talk  
  
Jimmy: "Well, time is indefinite Libby, some things are inevitable" "Just hopefully not this" Libby gave him a hopeful nod. "It takes only one mere miscalculation to upset the entire balance of the machine."  
  
Libby: "Don't worry, you can do it" she smiled "Bring her back Jimmy" with that she got up from the table and waved goodbye to him and then left.  
  
Jimmy sat there all afternoon scribbling and scratching and thinking and writing. He stayed until the darkness overcame the light, bright and cheery sky.  
  
Sam walked over through the barren Candy Bar to Jimmy's table  
  
Sam: "Kid, I uhhhh I gotta be closin' down now"  
  
Jimmy looked up from the table and the numerous napkins with scribbles on them.  
  
Jimmy: "Oh.oh okay Sam" he said as he gathered all his notes and shoved them in his backpack, he silently got up from his table and walked back home. He walked by the cemetery and then stopped to look back at it. It was so dark and so ..almost scary. It made him sick to think Cindy was there, in the darkness. "Don't worry babe, you'll be home soon" he said as he turned back around and startled walking home again. He continued walking but couldn't help that for some strange reason felt that someone was following him. He uneasily turned around and looked behind him. Then he started walking again. He heard another noise and turned around quickly to see nothing but the desolate road behind him. Jimmy was feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Then all of a sudden.  
  
He felt a strong breeze blow past him and threw his hair, it wasn't a cold breeze either and he didn't have to bundle himself in his coat, which was unusual in the winter months. He held his hands out as he walked feeling comfort in the warm air. Jimmy inhaled deep and could smell, what smelt like Caribbean Citris.  
  
Jimmy: "Hmmm, Caribbean Citris....Cindy's favorite shampoo" he said to himself as he walked. He kind of danced around in the warmth as it blew around him. The wind blew so it tickled him he laughed a few times "hahaa..hehe.hahahah!" The smell became stronger and he started to enjoy it more and more as he walked.  
  
Sound: "Jimmy" the sound was quick and eerie and when the name was finished being called the warm air around him suddenly stopped and the smell immediately disappeared.  
  
Jimmy: "Huh?!" he said as he quickly tuned around only to see black nothingness in the night. He look once more and his eyes passed the cemetery again, all the gravestones where covered in a little snow and the once beautiful flowers were wilted and dead, but when his eyes came to Cindy's grave he saw the flowers around her stone were far from wilted and dying. But where blooming, healthy and alive. The pink flowers near and on the tombstone stood out in the dark night. Jimmy stared wide eyed and shock his head, baffled. Then turned around and walked father, forward into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!! Chapter 4 is done!!! I'm sorry it took so long..But Happy New Years!! And I promise to try and get the next chapter up much sooner ^^ Please R/R ^^ *~Cindy V.~* 


	5. Gina

Hey guys, sorry I've been taking so long with these chapters, I've just been so busy with school, and homework and other things.but here's chapter 5, and thank you all SO much for the great reviews, I'm really happy that you enjoy reading my fic ^^ this chapter is dedicated to cindy_vortex2002, both our Jimmy's um.and my friends Jessica and Christine. On with the fic! This chapter is kinda long, but very informative so.read on ^^ please R/R.on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Everyday after school Jimmy would come home and head down to his lab. He'd work notoriously for hours and hours on end until he was tired and couldn't keep his eyes open for one more minute. That, is when he went to sleep. For he knew that one small mistake he made in his work could result in a horrible happening. Judy never even saw much of her son anymore. He would eat in his lab every night, and he'd stay there from the second he got home, until the moment he went to bed. But there was always one time a week when he had to depart from his beloved laboratory.  
  
Judy: "Jimmy, Jimmy you open this door right now" she commanded impatiently as she tapped her foot outside Jimmy's lab entrance  
  
Jimmy, who was in the lower level of his lab was reading up on black holes and how their relevance was substantial to his completion of his new and improved time machine.  
  
VOX: "Visitor at entry bay one" the computers monotone lifeless voice snapped Jimmy out of his concentration  
  
Jimmy: "VOX, don't open the door" Jimmy looked up at the giant screen overhead and saw his mother through a camera that was outside, she was waiting at the door, looking rather frustrated still yelling at him even though he couldn't hear her. Jimmy shook his head "VOX enable voice interaction"  
  
VOX: "Voice interaction initiation successful"  
  
Jimmy bellowed out to his mother  
  
Jimmy: "Mom!" "I'm not going, and you can't make me!" "VOX triple lock all entrance portals" at Jimmy's command the computer locked the doors and a big thud could be heard from all around as the locks clamped together at once.  
  
Judy: "James Neutron..you know that you have to be at therapy at three o'clock now you come up here right now!" "And I don't care what your doing, you spend to much time in that lab any ways!" his mother yelled back  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes and grit his teeth, his body became tense for a moment and then he relaxed himself as if setting his all stress free. No matter how angry or saddened Jimmy may have been, he would never disobey his mother.  
  
Jimmy: "VOX release lock one on exit" he said as he loosened the smock around his neck and hung it up next to his other things, he walked up to his entrance and opened the door just as Judy was about to yell something else at him.  
  
Jimmy: "I'm here"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy had taken his mother's car and driven into the city. He took back roads and short cuts because he couldn't bring himself to take the highway nowadays. Eventually he came to the urban section of Retroville, it was busy and hustling about. The city seemed to never sleep. He drove up a few blocks away from his building. He looked up at it. The long grayish pillar seemed to go up forever. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, as he looked around. Observing everything. A poor blind man walked up to him for a spare of change. He gave a dissatisfied look and made his way around him, leaving him alone. He brought his focus back to the sidewalk. So many people, so many many people. He couldn't understand it. Out of all these people, why was Cindy the one that had to go. He sighed and when he did a cloud of breath from the icy cold weather formed in front of him. He kept his head down, he found it hard to look into peoples eyes now. Everybody was so cold on the inside. Every single person has no idea what life was about, how it is, or how it could end. One second and their insignificant lives would be completely turned upside down. Jimmy never took things for granted anymore and pitied those that did. He came to the steps that beckoned him mockingly.  
  
He detested therapy. He didn't need it, he wasn't crazy, what are they thinking? Jimmy told himself to think that he wasn't crazy, he told himself not to fall into their harmonious plan to drive him out of his mind. To Jimmy "they" were the enemy, all the people that didn't believe him, all the people that had hurt him or done him wrong. He trudged up the stairs, with the sound of sneakers against concrete trailing after him when he stepped.  
  
He entered the large spinning door of the building and waited for the next available elevator. He stood by the entrance and looked up at the ceiling it was plain and beige the carpet was of dark green. And it smelled of fluoride and medicine in a dentist's office. The bell signaling the arrival of the elevator sounded and brought Jimmy's attention back to that of reality. He entered the elevator, it was already occupied by two women, neatly dressed in business outfits. Their business like attire seemed to tease Jimmy's jeans and t-shirt as he stood next to them. He tried to ignore them and went to press the number 23 on the elevator button, but it had already been pushed. He drew back his hand and looked the opposite way of the women.  
  
Woman: "Ya.she's really a nut" "We're finally taking her you know?"  
  
Other Woman: "Really? When?" "That's a surprise..I was getting sick of her.her and all her crazy talk"  
  
Woman: "Who did she think she was anyway?" "Well, it's going to be today anyway.."  
  
Jimmy tried to block out these women. Them and their gossip talk about somebody else, he disliked this kind of conversation. But he couldn't, there voices seemed to weave themselves through out Jimmy's thoughts.  
  
Woman: "You know, I knew it would come to this.ever since the first time she went to see Eddie"  
  
Her companion nodded in approval as she spoke and their conversation reeled Jimmy in with curiosity when she mentioned the name Eddie. He nonchalantly looked over to her, on her briefcase embroidered onto it, in small gold lettering, were the words "Cario Bractery Psychiatric Infirmary" he cringed at what that meant. The looney bin. That's where whoever they were talking about is going. He shuttered when he thought of Eddie and how the button had already been pushed for floor number 23. He became nervous when he realized that this woman was going to his destination. He reassured himself they were talking of another woman and calmed down. The elevator arrived at floor 23 and he exited, the woman, went along side him for a minute and then turned into another hallway.  
  
Jimmy made his way into Eddies office and sat down . He looked across to the two secretaries as they noted that he came in. He seated himself by the window, in the same spot as the first day he came in. But there was one thing different about this appointment than any other. There was a girl across from him. She had walked in no shorter than two minutes after he did. He felt agitated that she chose to sit across from him, rather than in one of the numerous unoccupied seats, in the more than large room. She was fidgety, she picked up a magazine, she stared to read "Popular Science" at this Jimmy raised an eyebrow. She kept looking around like there was somebody behind her. She started humming a song. He became annoyed by her humming. He studied her more closely.  
  
  
  
She was not petite, an averaged height woman, almost tall. She seemed about 22-23 in age. She was thin and had an impressive figure. Her hair was of a mousy brown, and her bangs seemed to engulf her forehead as they swooped out from her hairline. She had deep brown eyes, they seemed, scary almost. They were dark and secretive. It seemed like, if you looked into them long enough, you would be connected to another world. She wore a purple shirt, it was velvet and had a v-neck that dropped a few inches below her collar bone. It was designed with lace on the front. Her pants were black as night. She seemed very uneasy, she was looking around quickly, her eyes were shifty and Jimmy felt uncomfortable around her. Even though she made him wonder, he couldn't help but be impressed by her more than average looking features. She was beautiful, except for one thing, her hair was unbrushed, it looked as if she had just gotten out of bed and walked outside. To every extent was Cindy, Jimmy's only girl, but Jimmy still couldn't seem to help his wandering eye. He looked her up and down. She wore no make-up, but somehow had an inner beauty that shined out from her hidden face. He was impressed with what he saw, and decided to ask if she was feeling okay, because of her less than normal behavior.  
  
Jimmy: "Excuse me miss, are you okay?"  
  
Girl: "huh?!" "I said stop bothering me!" she shouted  
  
Jimmy was taken back from her loud and uncalled for answer  
  
Jimmy: "I'm..I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel-." he was then interrupted.  
  
Girl: "Oh no.not you" she said with a smile as she looked over he shoulder with a glare. Jimmy again raised his eyebrow at her and her odd behavior when he peered over her shoulder and saw nothing.  
  
Girl: "I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Gina, Gina Wolfendale"  
  
Jimmy: "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jimmy Neutron"  
  
Jimmy: "Do you live around here?" She shook her head no.  
  
Gina: "No actually I've been living in England for the past couple of years" "My family lives there""America seems so new to me, even though I lived here before" Jimmy nodded.  
  
She was still fidgeting and nervous. Every move she made was quick and sliced with fast demeanor. He couldn't seem to place what was wrong. Jimmy and Gina talked for around an hour about different things. She seemed particularly interested in home design, and what Jimmy found most attractive about her was that, she shared his love for science. They got along like old friends even though they had never met.  
  
Gina leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear  
  
Gina: "Jimmy, can I trust you?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and answered  
  
Jimmy: "Why not?"  
  
Her voice still remained a quiet whisper. She looked around as if making sure nobody was watching or listening to her and then turned back to him.  
  
Gina: "I can see them Jimmy"  
  
Jimmy looked at her puzzled  
  
Jimmy: "See who?" he said with a kind of joking nature to his voice. She ignored his humorous attempt.  
  
Gina: "I can see people..I can see people that aren't here"  
  
It struck him. He knew in the pit of his soul that this girl wasn't normal when he met her. He didn't want to think so, he just wanted to think she was like him. A girl that was being forced to come here, even though there was nothing wrong. Somebody he could relate to, and talk to. But no, this was not that girl. This was a crazy girl. She was a schizophrenic. He cold tell, with the humming, the uneasy looking around, and now, now she just told him that she could see people that aren't here. He shook his head in dismay. He didn't want to be talking with her anymore.  
  
Gina: "Jimmy, are you okay?" she asked in her normally small voice. Jimmy looked away from her. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you?" Jimmy gave her a look.  
  
Jimmy: "I know your crazy.you're a schizo" She eyes narrowed and she seemed like she wanted to hit him.  
  
Gina: "I am not, don't you ever say that.any of you!"  
  
Jimmy: "I'm, the only person her Gina" he said with a downtrodden voice. She looked around once more and then got out of her chair and went up close to him, she was kneeling, she took both of his hands and pulled him close and started whispering.  
  
Gina: "That's what they say.." Then she gave a discontented look towards Eddie's office. "Jimmy, I don't see fake people" she looked around once more, then she started whispering frantically. "Jimmy they are real people, real people that died...they always want me to do something.they always..need me, always, and it drives me mad." "But I am not crazy Jimmy, I'm not crazy" "They really come to me" Jimmy tried to pull his hands away from hers, but hers were locked tightly onto his so he had to quickly jolt his hands to rip them out of her grasp. He looked at her in a way you looked when you scared and wierded out at the same time.  
  
Jimmy: "I..uh.think I should go over her-.."  
  
Gina: "No Jimmy!" she said as she ran to him before he walked away  
  
Jimmy: "Leave me alone!" he said as he looked at her like she was some kind of freak. "Listen to me, you have a problem, you see things that aren't there, they are not real" "You have a sickness, that can be cured if you get help" he said explaining it to her like she were 3 years old.  
  
Gina: "You have to believe me! No one believes me!" "I'm not crazy.I swear, I'm just stressed out" "Jimmy, really.dead people come to see me" "Really" she pleaded with him, but he turned away, he was called by a secretary and went into Eddie's office, leaving Gina behind him looking abandoned and lost.  
  
About an hour and a half later Jimmy exited Eddie's office.  
  
Eddie: "Goodbye Jimmy!" "Work on what we talked about" the elderly man said from inside his office as Jimmy was walking out  
  
Jimmy: "Ya ya..try to think positively..I will, I will"  
  
Eddie: "All right then Jimmy, close the door on your way out, and I'll see you next week" he said, still in his office, talking to Jimmy who was standing at the door.  
  
Jimmy: "Right..next week" he said as he rolled his eyes and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He bid goodbye to the secretaries and left the office. He took the elevator down to the Lobby level and turned out of it. He was about to head out when he saw in the lobby, right before the door, two men where trying to take a woman outside and she was putting up quite a fight to not to let them. She was kicking and yelling and trying to get away. Then he noticed who it was, Gina. She was struggling and running. The two men grabbed her and started dragging her out the door. Standing in the Lobby was the woman in the elevator. Gina was screaming at her, the woman stood just looking at Gina smugly, paying no attention to her attitude of the situation.  
  
Gina: "You stupid bitch!" You stupid bitchy whore!" "I'm am not crazy!" "Let me! Let me GO!!!" she screamed at the woman while trying to get away from the men.  
  
Jimmy walked closer as to leave the building, he knew what was happening. The lady in the elevator had been talking about taking Gina away. He thought it was best that she was. She had been acting like a deranged lunatic inside the therapists' office. Just as he was turning away from her and pushing the door open she stopped her screaming and resistance to the men. And pointed frantically towards Jimmy, like he was some kind of sanctuary, her last piece of hope, her last chance at freedom.  
  
Gina: "Look!" "It's Jimmy!" "He knows I'm not crazy!...he knows!" "Ask him!" the woman walked up to Jimmy  
  
Woman: "Hello my name is Sheila Othburt, director of admissions to Cario Bractery Psychiatric Hospital" she extended her hand for him to shake. He looked at it and didn't do anything. She noticed he wasn't going to reciprocate her gesture and lowered her hand putting it behind her back. "Do you know this woman?" she asked sternly as she gestured to Gina, who was in hope of Jimmy saying something to protect her. Jimmy looked at Gina once then turned back to Sheila.  
  
Jimmy: "I've never seen her before in my life" he said with no emotion. Sheila turned to the two men who were holding a shocked Gina in there arms and said with no feeling, a cold and awful phrase.  
  
Sheila: "Take her away"then she walked out of the door. "Excuse me" she said to Jimmy when she passed him. She looked like a business woman hurrying to her next appointment when she got into her expensive looking black car.  
  
He looked back once to Gina who was being taken away. Her efforts to escape were nothing matched to the two men's muscular bodies.  
  
Gina: "Jimmy!" "Tell them!, tell them I'm not crazy!" she screamed as a last ditch effort to get Jimmy to say something  
  
Jimmy turned his back to her and started heading out the door  
  
Gina: "But Cindy says she misses you!!!!" was the last thing she hollered as she was dragged away outside and thrown into a truck that drove away into the City.  
  
Jimmy: "What?!" he said quickly when he turned to look at her when he made out what she was saying. But when he turned it was too late. He wondered how she could have known about Cindy if he never said anything about her. He though of the possibilities as he walked back to the car. He drove down the back country roads to get to his home and pondered deep in thought the entire way. He tried to ignore this feeling, but it kept nagging at him. He began to think out loud as he drove.  
  
Jimmy: "How could she have known?" "Maybe she read about it in the news or something..." "but she was in England" he said contradicting his own thoughts. "Maybe a family member told her about it..but she said she wasn't from around here".."Maybe..she just heard it from one of the secretaries" "Or maybe she just guessed" Jimmy offered up to himself all these false opinions but deep inside he had only one feeling, maybe she did talk to Cindy. He got home and pulled into the driveway. It was dark out now and he walked into the house, still thinking to himself.  
  
Jimmy: "But it's impossible.." He murmured as he walked into the kitchen and dropped his mothers car keys on the counter then headed upstairs. "There is no scientific way that somebody can communicate with a person who has..past on..it's just illogical" He tried to convince himself to stop thinking of the possibility that she did contact Cindy. He was brushing his teeth, he had taken off his shirt and was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with his red plaid flannel pajama pants. "She couldn't have" he said as he reached for his razor and begun to shave. He glanced over to his bed. He and Cindy had had good times in that bed. He smiled gently as he thought of her. His heart tore and caused violent heartbreak when he thought of her too. He just wanted her back, he wanted to be able to hold her tight, and to kiss her and to be able to just see her. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his bear body, lying in-between the sheets of his bed. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair He looked into the mirror again and sighed. He put his razor back and walked back into his room. He gave a hearty yawn and got underneath his blankets and feel asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning  
  
Jimmy awoke with the sun gleaming in his eyes. He looked over to his alarm clock and read it aloud to himself "two twenty seven" he said sleepily.  
  
Jimmy: "Two twenty seven!?" he yelled as he sprang out of bed. "How in the name of plutonium could I have slept this late!?" even though Jimmy had grown wiser with age, and matured physically he still kept his little sayings.  
  
He ran into the shower and got ready in a flash. He came downstairs and into the living room.  
  
Jimmy: "Mom, why did you let me sleep so late?" he said, his voice was full of annoyance.  
  
Judy: "I didn't see any reason not to" she said quietly as she polished one of the coffee tables  
  
Jimmy: "You know very well that I wake up at five o'clock every day and go down to my lab"  
  
She simply ignored him  
  
Jimmy: "Well, now that the whole day is ruined, I might as well sit watching some nice hearty TV!" he said as he plopped on the couch  
  
Judy: "Well at least your not down in that lab" she murmured "It is a bright beautiful, sunny day outside, go and enjoy some fresh air for a change" "You should be happy it's so nice out"  
  
Jimmy looked at her from his position on the couch  
  
Jimmy: "Whoo! Whoopee! Ya! It's nice out! Yay!" he said with an extremely thick layer of sarcasm rolled on top.  
  
Judy rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, she yelled to him that she was going shopping. Hugh was already out at work, so Jimmy was left home alone.  
  
Jimmy: "Nice day.ha" he said to himself as he sat flicking the channels of their television. "Like I'd care if it was a nice day out? I mean come on..everyday is a bad day for me" He kept flicking the channels and all of a sudden the whole screen went fuzzy and started making a fuzzy type noise.  
  
Jimmy: "What the hell?" he said as he tapped the remote on his knee. He opened up the battery compartment and checked them. "Batteries seem to be to their full capacity.." He walked up to the TV set and bent down in front of it. "Ya, just what I wanted to do today.fix the friggin TV" he said as he tampered with it. Out of everything he tried, nothing happened to help. "Fine! I don't care" he said as he got up "I'll just turn it off" then he pressed the power button on the TV set and nothing happened. "Why the fu** is this stupid TV not working.." He tried pressing the power button on the remote but nothing happened. "Great day..having a great day" he said with more sarcasm as he went up behind the TV and unplugged it. The screen went black. "There." he walked into the kitchen and went to get something to eat. He flicked on the light switch but no lights went on.  
  
Jimmy: "You gotta be kidding me.." He tried to turn on everything but nothing in the entire house seemed to be working. He decided to find out if the power on the street went out or something. He walked out to his backyard and screamed to the house next door, he had an apple in his hand that he got from the fridge, he was biting it and when he screamed his mouth was full.  
  
Jimmy: "Mrs.Melello!!" he said as he cupped his hands around his mouth so she could hear him better. "Do you have your power on!?" he heard he scream back yes and eventually found out his was the only house without power. He looked down to take a another bite of his apple and when he looked there was a huge worm crawling out of it. "Urgh!!!" he yelled as he threw it outside onto the grass. He spat and wiped his mouth. "Sick! Mother fu****** sick!" He said as he walked back into his kitchen from his backyard, still wiping his mouth. As he walked in, he saw one of the horrific things he's ever wittnessed because splattered on the white, kitchen, tile floor was blood, deep red and black blood, the same blood he saw on the night that Cindy had died.  
  
It had been all over him, he was soaked in it, and when he held her, her body gushed blood out. As he remembered these things from so long ago that he tried to put behind him, he started hyperventilating. He breathed heavily in and out and went to sit at his kitchen table. To him the whole room was spinning. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly, his memories wanted to rondezvous.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Cindy: "Hold me darlin' just a little while" she said weakly to him  
  
In his mind Jimmy knew what was going to happen, he was going to lose the one he loved. The one he wanted to keep forever was slipping away from him. "Just hold on Cindy.Just hold on" he said over and over to himself in his head, he didn't want to scare her so he never said anything out loud. He tightly grasped her hand, he could feel her weakly holding onto it back. Then he felt her become weaker and weaker until there was no power in her hand anymore. He knew that before she left him he had to tell her he loved he, he wanted her to know. "I love you" he whispered and the second he felt her hand fall limp, he knew that his life had ended. So he cried and cried and cried.  
  
*END FLASBACK*  
  
Jimmy opened his eyes, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He got up from the table and looked around. He looked at the floor he saw blood but it looked strange now. He backed up to get a better view of it, the puddles were in the shape of letters, they were uneven and hard to decipher, but they spelled out a sentence. And he read it aloud.  
  
Jimmy: "She...is..ours.." he said with fright creeping up in his voice. "Stop now...or..pay the.. ..consequences.." his eyes were big with terror. He looked and grabbed his jacket, he reached for his mother's car keys, apparently she took the bus to the supermarket. He ran out to the garage and got into the car, started it up as quickly as he could and drove out of his street faster than a race horse. He drove around and around trying to calm himself.  
  
He drove into the city, he had no idea were he was going or what it was that happened in his house. He looked for some place to go, he wanted help. He didn't know who to turn to. But he knew of one person that could help him.  
  
He drove up to the address he remembered and got out of his car. He stood in front of the white building, even the outside of it looked sanitary. He took a deep breath and walked to the entrance, the sign he passed read "Cario Bractery Psychiatric Infirmary" He walked into the building everything was white and it was huge. He looked around and found a receptionist. He walked up to her.  
  
Jimmy: "Excuse me.I.I need to visit somebody here"  
  
She looked up to him from her typing.  
  
Receptionist: "Congratulations"  
  
He rolled his eyes and gathered all his courage. He cleared his throat and asked again.  
  
Jimmy: "Um.I need to see one of the patients here, her name is.um..Gina Wolfendale"  
  
The receptionist got up from her seat and gestured for him to follow. He followed her looking around watching everything happen. Jimmy was afraid of this place. The lady led him to a white room it looked like a jail , it had cells with white bars in front of it, there were many of them. He was led to one in particular, when he looked to it, there were two women inside one was a red haired lady, she was looking up at the ceiling, and then there was another woman, she had mousy brown hair, she was sitting on her small bed looking down. Her hair obstructing her face. The receptionist left and told him he only had a little while. He got in front of the cell and quietly whispered.  
  
Jimmy: "Gina?" he asked to see if this woman would raise her head.  
  
She looked scared and worn, and scrawny.  
  
Gina: "So they got you?" she said back to him, still she had her head down.  
  
Jimmy: "Who got me?"  
  
Gina: "I told them to leave you alone..I begged .and I cried"  
  
Jimmy: "What are you talking about?" she looked up at him and walked close to the bars  
  
Gina: "Why are you here?" "Unless..you saw it" "They did that to you" "They don't want you to take her back" "There wasn't really blood there Jimmy, only you could see it.they wanted to scare you"  
  
Jimmy started becoming nervous he knew what she meant, the blood on the floor. But he wasn't about to admit to having blood splattered on his kitchen floor. Jimmy walked closer to her and grabbed the bars in front of him with his hands.  
  
Jimmy: "Help me Gina" "How do you talk to Cindy?" "How?" "I need to know, she's in trouble"  
  
Then Gina started hysterically laughing  
  
Gina: "You think I'm going to help you?!" You thought I was crazy" "Who's the crazy one now!?" she said still laughing, Jimmy became almost angry with her  
  
Jimmy: "Gina tell me she's okay!" he demanded, she kept laughing and then stopped.  
  
Gina: "You didn't believe me" "I needed help and you ignored my plea, now it's your time to pay" she said with a deranged voice  
  
Jimmy: "Gina please.please help me.." "I believe you" "I believe you!" he pleaded with her  
  
Gina: "No you don't, you only want me to help you, so you get that tramp, slut girlfriend of yours back"  
  
Jimmy: "Don't you dare call her that!" he said becoming angrier  
  
**Cindy**: "Stop it Gina!" Cindy was in another world, another dimension you could say. She was in the room with Gina and Jimmy, other deceased people were other places. But Gina was special she could communicate with these people. And only she could her and see Cindy. Jimmy was completely unaware of anybody other than him, Gina and the red haired woman. Gina was a special girl, she could see the people that had died. Only she could hear and see them, only her.  
  
Gina: "Why not!?" "Do you want to know what she was doing the night that you had pneumonia and was sick in bed?" "Your precious little girlfriend was out at a club, being pumped up by your good friend Nick!"  
  
**Cindy**: "Stop it Gina!!" "Your lying!!" "Stop it!!" she screamed frantically  
  
Jimmy: "What!?" "Cindy would never do that to me!!"  
  
Gina: "Yes she would" she said with a laugh "She had been with more guys than you could imagine! All while she was dating you Jimmy!!" she said laughing  
  
Jimmy: "No.no that's not true! Your lying!"  
  
**Cindy**: "Stop it Gina!!!" "Please stop it!, don't lie to him!!" she said beginning to cry  
  
Gina: "Why Jimmy, can't you face the fact that the women you've been in love with, cried over, was depressed over, tried to kill yourself over, the one you've been working day and night for months on end to get her back with your time machine...just.might not love you back?" she said devilishly  
  
**Cindy**: "Of COURSE I LOVE HIM!!!!" she screamed, Gina completely ignoring her, even though she could hear her, Cindy couldn't touch Gina but she could hear her and Jimmy and everything else.  
  
Jimmy: "Cindy DOES LOVE ME!!" he yelled at her, angry as hell  
  
Gina: "How would you know?" "Before you she died did she ever say I love you back? Hmm?" "You told her that you loved her...but she never answered" she said crazily "She didn't did she?!" "Did she?!" she said laughing and enjoying the torture she was putting him through.  
  
**Cindy**: "Gina stop right now!!" she said now crying in hysterics as she could see Jimmy's face becoming hurt, she could see his heart being torn. Her own was ripping at the seams. "Please!! Stop Gina!!"  
  
Jimmy kneeled to the floor with his head down, his eyes got teary and he was inhaling and exhaling irregularly.  
  
Cindy: "Gina stop it please" "You'll give him a panic attack" Cindy stopped crying and became serious  
  
Jimmy took a deep breath and looked up to her  
  
Jimmy: "Your lying.I know it" he said sternly  
  
Gina: "And how would you know it?" she said smiling  
  
Jimmy: "Because before, you said that, she told you she missed me"  
  
He got up and turned around, in the other realm Cindy was standing right in front of him.  
  
**Cindy**: "I love you Jimmy" she said  
  
Jimmy heard a faint sound, it sounded to him like a voice saying "I love you"  
  
Jimmy: "I love you too" he whispered back, not talking to anyone but thinking of Cindy, he didn't know why he said it, it just came out  
  
Cindy's heart melted, and she started to cry  
  
**Cindy**: "I miss you Jimmy!" "I love you!" "Please save me!" "I love you."  
  
He started to turn and walk away.  
  
Gina: "No Jimmy.No you can't leave me here" she said becoming worried  
  
He simply kept walking and once he got to the door he turned around and looked at her  
  
Jimmy: "I'm getting Cindy back"  
  
Gina: "Not if they get her first"  
  
Just then Gina could hear Cindy scream and she started laughing.  
  
Gina: "I'll help you Jimmy..if you return the favor" she said like she knew something he didn't  
  
Jimmy turned his back on her and left the room, determined to have Cindy back, soon, very soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay!! Chapter 5 is done!!! Heehe!, sorry again it took so long, But I think the next chapter might be the last one, but I'm not sure, I hope your all enjoying this fic ^^ please R/R *~Cindy V.~* 


	6. Unwell

Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so long! I think the next chapter, is the last chapter, I hope you like this one ^^ It is a song-chapter, it's to the song "Unwell" By MatchBox20, Please R/R ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jimmy Neutron characters or logos, ((but oh how I wish I did.)) they are all property of Nickelodeon and Viacom Incorporated ^^ I also don't own the song "Unwell" ((everything in things that look like this *~*~* are song lyrics))  
  
For Rory, Lisha and Ashley, and everyone who was patient enough to wait for this chapter ^^ The next one will be up soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*All day  
  
Staring at the ceiling making  
  
Friends with shadows on my wall*~*~*  
  
Jimmy laid on his bed silently, trying to think. He watched as black figures moved and crawled across his wall. He had gotten home from the hospital, he was afraid for Cindy. He didn't know what to do or how to save her. He couldn't tell anyone else about Gina, because they wouldn't believe him. Somehow Cindy was getting hurt right now, and he didn't know how to help her. He was battling a force he had no control over what so ever, the supernatural world was against him. And that gave him some pretty unfair odds.  
  
He drummed his fingers together. He had never come in contact with this type of thing before. There was no such thing as ghosts, no way you could communicate with the dead. That is what he always had told himself, and now everything he had been believing had been warped backwards. If he could figure out a way to bring her back, he could become the most famous person ever to walk the planet. A way to bring back the dead. It was a scary thought.  
  
So should he? He could only imagine what kind of havoc that power would wreak upon a planet who was not ready for it. If he could create it, the horrible things that could happen if it got into the wrong hands. So many terrible people could be saved. The world would be chaos. But he wanted Cindy so badly. Was it worth the chance?  
  
He heard voices. They were all whispering to him. But it was one combination of all the sounds put together, it sounded like a jumble of inaudible voices. He put his fingers in his ears. What was happening to him? He knew he wasn't imaging it. Everything he was hearing was real. It was one hundred percent real. But he could never tell anyone. He couldn't ask for help. He closed his eyes. The sky turned dark and black. If he listened hard enough, and paid attention, he could hear the whispers. Some where kind. And some where threatening. Some told him to get some rest, to try and ignore the rest of the voices, that he needed sleep, like a nurturing mother. Some said that he was great, and he could create a way to save his love, tomorrow he could try. Others were cruel and harsh. He didn't want to listen to them. He curled up under his covers. He tried to go to sleep beneath the racket he was hearing in his head.  
  
*~*~ *All night  
  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good  
  
For something *~*~*  
  
When he awoke, the voices had disappeared. He got out of bed and stretched. He looked across his room into his mirror. He was a total and complete wreck. He looked away and then looked across the street, he saw Cindy's window. There was a truck outside. It was the Salvation Navy. They were taking all the items from Cindy's room and putting them in the truck. They were emptying it out. All her possessions, everything she had every touched or looked at, where now going to belong to someone else. He watched as a worker dropped her lamp. It shattered to the ground on her walkway. It was broken just like his heart. He turned away, he couldn't watch them take her things. He had known that would happen sooner or later. But he couldn't take it, how could her parents just give away all her things? It was like, they had moved on. That they were trying to forget her? That couldn't be.  
  
It seemed to him that he was the only one who could not grasp the fact that she was dead. She was Dead. She was gone. Forever.  
  
But No one else had to deal with the fact that they were right there when she died. Right there, holding her in their arms, he watched her soul leave her body. He didn't know it at the time, but he figured now that he must have. He remembered clutching her limp, lifeless body all too well. He recalled the faintness of her voice, the last word's she had said to him "Hold me darlin' just a little while" rang in his mind, over and over. At least he had told her he loved her. He still loved her.  
  
*~*~* Hold on  
  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
  
Breakdown  
  
I don't know why*~*~*  
  
He made his bed for the first time in ages. All that was on his mind was Cindy. Cindy and the Time Machine. He showered and got dressed in some old worn clothes he had, he was going to retreat to his lab. He walked down stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mom"  
  
Judy was dusting around the refrigerator.  
  
"Hi Jimmy" She didn't even look at him. He furrowed his brow.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go downtown today"  
  
"That's nice dear" She seemed as though she wasn't listening to him. She kept dusting.  
  
"I'm going to cross dress and jump off the Empire State Building" He tested.  
  
"That's nice dear" He shook his head.  
  
"Mom! Are you even listening to me? Look at me!"  
  
She looked to him. He was about to say something and then stopped. He looked into his mother's eyes. She shook her head and turned back to her cleaning.  
  
He slowly walked out of the house, he turned the golden knob to the back door and walked across the green, freshly cut grass in the backyard. He came to his clubhouse, and pulled out a piece of his chocolate, still-wet- from-the-shower hair and held in front of VOX.  
  
"Welcome Home Jimmy" He entered his lab.  
  
"Goddard..she was looking at me like I was insane..like, I was someone she didn't know..like I wasn't even her son" He sighed and confided in his metal pup. "I know I seem a little different now, but I'm not!" "I just need to save Cindy.that's all..just save her.that's all I want" He stood up from his chair and walked into the back room where he kept his Time Machine. He ran his hand across the hundreds of buttons that laid on the control panel. "If only you worked" He sighed. "You only need a few more adjustments..then, then you'll be ready"  
  
Goddard scampered up and whimpered.  
  
"What is it boy?" He asked and looked down at him. Goddard just looked up to Jimmy with a longing face. Jimmy hadn't pet or held him in ages. It was like he wasn't even loved anymore. Like, all he was, was nothing but a machine. All that occupied his mind was Cindy. That was it. He missed being cuddled and held, and pet, and told that he was loved. He missed being upgraded, and the taste of a freshly polished lug nut. He missed Jimmy.  
  
*~*~*I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be *~*~*  
  
Jimmy sighed again and gave Goddard's head a quick pat. Jimmy ran his hand back through his hair. He had pondered for hours upon hours about what Gina had said. He really did believe she could communicate with Cindy. He didn't know if he should, but somehow he couldn't not believe her. She seemed to be telling the truth, and Jimmy a man of science, deemed himself a well judge of truth and falsities, he had seen crazy people before, he knew what they acted like. And she just seemed different to him.  
  
He thought about how she had said Cindy didn't love him, and he was just wasting his time, that he was just another one of the guys she's been with. When she said those things, it was like his entire world came crashing down around him. Like all he ever cared about, was gone. That he could be nothing but empty. Gina was the only person who could help him. He knew that, he had to talk to her.  
  
"Goddard, I'm going into the city okay? If Mom asks.which I doubt she will.tell her that I'll be back late"  
  
"WoOf!!"  
  
"I know I have therapy today."  
  
"BarK!"  
  
"I'm not going" Goddard growled, which surprised him. Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "You think I should go?"  
  
"RuFf!"  
  
"What do you mean I have to?" He asked a little annoyed.  
  
"bLacH!"  
  
"I do not need it!!" He shouted back at Goddard, who had told him he needed the therapy. Goddard's head jolted back in surprise. He whimpered. "Yah! You better whimper.I don't need that crap.I don't need those doctors.I don't need anybody."  
  
Jimmy ended up going to the therapist any ways. His mother made sure of it. He was being somewhat more grouchy than usual today. He laid on the maroon chair inside his psychiatrists office. Then he sat, he refused to lay down any longer. He didn't belong to the group that would sit and tell the psychiatrist their problems. He didn't have problems he concluded.  
  
"Jimmy" said Eddie. "Jimmy? Are you listening?" He asked. Jimmy was looking out the window. He was inside his own world, his own world of thoughts and ideas, contemplations and pensive wonders. His eyes squinted as they looked through the bright window on the other side of the room. The sun was gleaming into his eyes. He looked back to the doctor.  
  
"Did you say something?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Eddie sighed. "Jimmy, I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to put you on an anti-depressant" "At first I thought you wouldn't need it, but you haven't shown any improvement since I first started talking with you."  
  
"What!?" He stood up. "Antidepressant? Are you kidding me? I am not going on a psycho's medicine, okay?" Eddie started writing out the prescription. "No!" He walked over to his desk and looked at him in the eyes. "I do not need a medication" he said.  
  
"Jimmy, son, sit down, it's not a 'psycho's medicine' It's only to help you, I promise you'll feel better"  
  
"Don't you dare call me son" He sneered. Eddie nodded.  
  
"Very well then, Jimmy, sit down" Jimmy walked to a chair and sat. "Look, I'm not going to fool around with you, I'm telling you now, if you do not improve, more drastic measures than medication will be taken" Eddie turned more serious than usual.  
  
"More.drastic?" He asked. "As in what?"  
  
"As in Hospitalization"  
  
"You can't throw me in the looney bin! I'm not crazy, I'm NOT crazy."  
  
"I'm going to give this prescription to your parents."  
  
"I don't need it" He said again.  
  
"Yes you do, I wouldn't give it to you if you didn't need it"  
  
Okay, I'm not crazy...I just miss her..that's all I just want her back" He said.  
  
"I know you miss Cindy, but Jimmy you have to realize, that she is never going to come back. Never, never ever ever" Jimmy wanted so much to stand up and tell him that, that's where he was wrong. That he could find a way to bring her back.  
  
"Okay, if you think I'm nuts, tell me this, how would you feel.." He got up from his seat and went to his desk again. He looked at the pictures resting there in the frames. He spotted one and picked it up, he looked at it closely and then turned it around so he could see it. "This is your wife?" He asked.  
  
Eddie nodded. He started scribbling down notes on Jimmy's behavior. Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cut it with the notes, shrink" "If you want to talk, man to man, I can't have you jotting down psycho mumbo jumbo" Jimmy was impressed by his own tone with the psychiatrist.  
  
Eddie put down the pen and paper. He folded his hands on top of his desk. "And shut off the tape recorder" Jimmy grinned. He knew he was to smart for this guy. Eddie shut it.  
  
"Alright Jimmy, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"This is your wife" He said still holding the picture.  
  
"Yes it is" Eddie said again.  
  
"She's a real pretty lady" He commented. "Looks a little young for you" He said under his breath.  
  
"Why, thank you" Eddie didn't hear his comment.  
  
Jimmy nodded. "Okay, lets say, you and this little lady here get into a car accident, and you were driving" "You can barely remember what happened, but you can still hear her hair raising scream..the scream of pain, that she was being crushed.to death." Jimmy swallowed. "You wake up, and there is blood everywhere..on the grass, on you..every place you can see.but you can't really see because of the pelting rain" "You don't know what happened.your completely confused"  
  
Eddie nodded again.  
  
"You feel your body, but your not cut" He continued. "Than where is all the blood from?" "You try to get up.but the lights are blinding, you can hear people every where.your so dizzy.you can't stand up" "But all your thinking is one thing" He paused. "What's your wifes name?"  
  
"Linda"  
  
"Okay, the one thing your thinking is Linda. Linda. Linda. So, even though your face is bleeding" He ran his finger across the scar next to his eye. "You crawl and somehow you find her, shes lying on the grass" "You hold her in your arms, and.... you know her life is over" Jimmy's eyes started to water. "You know, that it won't be much longer until she's left you forever.....and for that second.that moment in time, you have so much you want to say to her, but you can't even start because it'll be too late by the time you finish.."  
  
Eddie saw Jimmy's eyes, he noticed that his voice had started to crack too.  
  
"So..you tell her the one thing you want her to know" "You say I love you" "She's too weak to even realize that your there..she says your name.and you try and comfort her.you say, I'm here Baby, I'm here." "She gives you the weakest smile.."  
  
"She's holding onto your hand, she's squeezing it, and you squeeze back" "You want to freeze time, for just that second, so you know you'll always be together." "You kiss her.you know it's the last time you'll ever kiss her..the last time you'll ever be together" "Her body is ruined.it's cut.there's so much blood.she is so light."  
  
Jimmy could feel a tear fall from his eyes, as she relived his accident again. He sat down in the chair. He was totally unaware that Eddie was listening anymore, he was just repeating everything that happened, he was in his own little world.  
  
Eddie felt a tear form in his own eyes, but quickly rubbed it away, he couldn't cry.  
  
"She closes her eyes..you want to tell her.Wake up Angel..Wake Up..Keep Your Eyes Open baby.keep em' open....but you can't" "You can't even speak" "You feel her chest move up and down...one last time..the last breath she'll ever take......" He looked up to Eddie with watery eyes. He rubbed them. "And then she's gone" He finished.  
  
Eddie cleared his throat.  
  
Jimmy stood up. "You go through that, and then you tell me that your not going to be a little bit more irritable.or grumpy.or depressed once in a while" "I'm not crazy"  
  
Eddie narrowed his eyes a bit. "Jimmy, you are a smart boy" He said. "And I know you think you can outsmart me.and your parents.and everyone else, but you need this medication" Jimmy sighed. "But" he added. Jimmy looked at him suspiciously. "I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to give you some more time...if you improve....you will benefit greatly"  
  
Jimmy actually smiled. "Thanks" He said. He put the picture back on his desk and waved goodbye. After his left, Eddie picked up his phone, he wanted to call and say hello, to his wife.  
  
Jimmy got out of the building and walked along he sidewalk. He actually felt a little bit better. For once, in all the time he had been going to the therapist, he felt a little, tiny, bit of relief. He walked to the subway station and waited for the train. He boarded it. He could feel people staring at him because of his unshaven, raggedy appearance. He sat down alone on an empty seat.  
  
"I can't believe he wanted me to go on an antidepressant..." He sighed. "Don't worry Cin...I'll get you back, I love you, I promise.." He was talking quietly, some people watched him as discretely he talked to no one but himself. He watched the black walls of the underground train track go by like lighting. "Cindy, if your watching me.I want you to know, that I'm not crazy like they think..I just want you home.where you belong.and I'm not going to let Gina hurt you..not anymore"  
  
When he got home he headed up to his room. "Mom I'm--.." He stopped when he heard his mother and father in their room. He heard them talking lowly, about him. He put his ear up to the door.  
  
"And Sarah said, that Lisa Gensen, she saw him at the super market buying beer Hugh, beer!..can you believe that? This is getting out of hand" She sighed. He heard his father mumble back. He didn't want to hear anymore, so he left and entered his room. He sat at his desk. He drummed his fingers from both hands together, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with a solitary thing about the blood he saw in the kitchen. Or about where Cindy was. But he knew one person that knew, she was the only one that knew. That blood was what made Jimmy believe her all along.  
  
*~*~*See me  
  
Talking to myself in public  
  
And dodging glances on the train  
  
I know  
  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
  
With me *~*~*  
  
Jimmy decided to go out again. He had nothing to do at home, except think, and somehow whenever he thought it always seemed to get him into trouble and he didn't feel like getting into anymore, not then. He walked along the street, it was getting dark out, mosquitoes buzzed about. He kept up his walking, he went into the city on the town transit system. While he sat on the bus, he thought some more. He wondered what Gina meant, and what she knew, he wondered why she had that malicious gleam in her eyes the last time the spoke. It was Friday, and that meant that visiting hours for the mental hospital were not over yet. He decided to pay another visit to Gina Wolfendale.  
  
*~*~*Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow  
  
I've lost my mind *~*~*  
  
When he got to the white hospital again, he almost turned around. But he knew, that the only way to help Cindy, was to talk to Gina. So he walked inside. The white halls were so bleak. He got buzzed in and was escorted to her room.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes" The guard said before letting him in the room, and locking it again once he entered.  
  
"So...your back" Gina smiled a devilish smile. Her brown hair was still messy.  
  
"Where is she?" Jimmy asked. He still hadn't forgiven her for what she said to him before. His voice was hard, he tried not to sound angry.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"You know who, Cindy, that's who" He answered the foolish question.  
  
"Oh her..she's buried six feet under the ground in Retroville Cemetery..rotting away.and decomposing.soon she'll be nothing more than dust" Gina smiled again. Jimmy wanted to throw up when she said that. He waited a minute so his stomach would stop turning.  
  
"That's not what I meant" He said, this time his voice seemed angrier.  
  
"Well then what did you mean? Hmm?" She asked as she hung upside down on her bed.  
  
"I want to know where she is"  
  
"She's gone"  
  
"What do you mean gone?" He narrowed his gaze.  
  
"I dnno" She answered. She sat up and sat cross-legged on her bed.  
  
"Gina. I'm serious."  
  
"I'm serious too" She made a funny face. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Act NORMAL!" He shouted. She was very taken back that he yelled and had big eyes as she sat up and backed up on he bed. The room they were in was small, with four walls and one tiny window, it had one white bed and that's it. Jimmy was standing. "Listen to me Gina, I know, you aren't as crazy as they say you are..and I know you know what I'm talking about, now tell me, tell where Cindy is, now" His voice was sterner than before.  
  
She looked at Jimmy, she was glaring. "It's called a dead count" She said, she stopped glaring. She didn't blink, she was still looking a him.  
  
"A what? What's a dead count?" He asked confused.  
  
"A Dead Count is the number of people in the supernatural world...it's how many people have died.it always has to be exact..it can never be off, never.by not even one"  
  
"What does this have to do with Cindy?"  
  
"You can't get her back..even with your time machine.if you save her once.the will kill her again.if you change the car accident.then she will die some other way.they won't let her live.then it would be off.the dead count would be off" She said.  
  
"Wait wait..who is they?"  
  
"They..are they.they run the world you go to..like demons..demons and angels.when you die.you go to a place that's in between.."  
  
"Like..a.purgatory?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.you live among the living..but they can't see or hear you..there are people everywhere..even when you are by yourself you are not alone" Jimmy gulped and took a quick glance around. "Then you get sent to heaven..after a while.or you get sent straight to hell" She looked frightened.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked her, his hard voice had disappeared.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be telling you this" "I can't tell you anymore.." "I can't.or they'll hurt me"  
  
Jimmy tried to understand all this she was saying.  
  
"You have to leave" "Go now" She said urgently.  
  
"I'm not going anyplace until you tell me she's okay" Jimmy stood his ground.  
  
"She's okay" She said quickly. Jimmy looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Last time I talked to you, you said someone was going to get her"  
  
"I know"  
  
"What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"Jimmy you really have to go" She said again.  
  
"Tell me" He said.  
  
She sighed and spoke quickly. "Sometimes..two people have such a strong connection on earth.that even in death they cannot be separated..in the rare occasions that happens.the two people are called soul mates...Cindy is your soul mate" He listened intently. He noticed how she used present tense. "If you have a soul mate..and then one of you dies..you can feel everything your soul mate feels." "When Cindy cries..you feel sad..when you get angry, she gets irritable" "They were going to hurt her...not physically, because, in the afterlife, you don't have a body.you are just a soul..so they emotionally torment her...and that's when you feel the worst..do you understand?"  
  
Jimmy looked puzzled. "I have to save her"  
  
"You have to save yourself"  
  
He looked strangely at her. "I have to save her" He said again.  
  
"You can't, they won't let you"  
  
"I'm going to try" He said.  
  
Gina shrugged. She started to laugh. "You won't ever be able to save her..your wasting your time" Jimmy shook his head. She went back into her psychotic state. He turned and knocked on her door to be let out. The guard opened it.  
  
"I hope she didn't scare you too much..she's a weird one" The guard said. Jimmy just walked ahead.  
  
*~*~*I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be *~*~*  
  
He worked in his lab again endlessly. Lucky for him he completed his time machine quickly, he had only a few more things to complete and clean, he had been working on it for so long. He was so overjoyed. It was finally time to fix everything.  
  
His smiled was huge. "Goddard, Cindy's coming home" "Wish me luck" He stepped inside the Time Booth's red doors. He pressed some buttons and in a flash he was in his room. "It must not have worked" He said sadly. He brushed himself off, and then looked up. His mouth hung open. It was him. He was laying on his bed. His eyes were wide. But he was right here, he was there toog. It worked!  
  
"It worked!! It really worked!!" He said to himself. He was asleep.  
Jimmy was amazed. He looked at the calendar he kept on his computer,  
it read the exact day the accident had happened. He sat in his desk,  
while his past self slept. He touched all his things to make sure he  
wasn't dreaming. Then he eyes looked out the window. It was her.  
  
Oh my god." Jimmy said. His eyes began to get watery again. Cindy was in her room. She was brushing her hair. She was right there, she was alive. He got up out of the chair and left his room, he practically ran down the stairs.  
  
"Whoah Son, watch where your goin!" Hugh smiled and said as Jimmy quickly passed him and ran out the front door. Hugh walked up the stairs and into his room, he passed Jimmy's room along the way, and saw the sleeping Jimmy on his bed. "Hi Son" He spoke to his sleeping boy and then stopped for a moment, perplexed. "Wait a sec..weren't you just.down..there?" He shook his head and shrugged and went into his room with the paper.  
  
Meanwhile, Jimmy had rung Cindy's doorbell.  
  
"Hello, Jimmy Dear" Rhonda Vortex smiled. She was smiling, at him, he couldn't believe it. Her voice was warm. "You're a little early aren't you?" She asked. Jimmy couldn't even speak he was so happy. He nodded. "Cindy is upstairs" She said. Cindy is upstairs. He loved those words. She was alive again. She was there. He went to her door after climbing the stairs. His hand shook as he knocked on it. He just wanted to see her face, alive and beautiful, just once.  
  
"Just a second!" Cindy yelled.  
  
That was her. That was his angel. The girl he loved. Her voice was like a harmony. A beautiful song that he wished would never end. He was so happy. He was so so happy. He could see her shadow come close to the door, he heard the radio in her room turn down a few knotches, then he heard the rattling of her door knob. His heart throbbed.  
  
But he realized something. He looked different. He smelled like alcohol. He hadn't shaved. Would she know it was a different him? He couldn't let her. He couldn't take that chance. "Don't worry Cin, you'll be home soon" He whispered before he booked it out of her house and back to his own room. Cindy opened her door. She looked around for someone and shrugged and shut it again.  
  
He had wanted to hold her so badly!! He wanted to scream. He looked at his slumbering self. He went beside the bed. He shoved himself lightly. "Wake up.come on.wake up"  
  
"Five more minutes.." He grumbled and turned over.  
  
"Wake. Up." He pushed harder.  
  
"Mom.stop." Jimmy's past self pushed away his arm.  
  
"Wake up!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
His other self woke up. "I'm up!" He yelled. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Jimmy. They got bigger. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ahhhh!!! Who are you?! Get out of my room!!" He yelled as he shot up and stood on the other side of his bed.  
  
"Shhh!!!!!" He said trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Who are you?!" He yelled.  
  
"You don't know?" He asked. He saw his past self stare at him in the eyes hard.  
  
"Oh..my..god.." He said after a long silence. "Your're me" He said.  
  
Jimmy snickered. "No, you're me actually"  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. "Man." He looked his future self over. "I really go downhill with my clothes huh?" He coughed. "And my hygiene"  
  
Jimmy ignored the comment, after all, he's the one that said it. "I'm here to warn you..or me..or whatever" He said.  
  
"Wow.so I fix my Time Booth huh?" "Sheen spilt-" Past Jimmy seemed perfectly pleasantly surprised with this visit from himself.  
  
"I know" He interrupted. They both heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Jimmy? Is everything alright? You're father and I heard yelling? Are you okay?" She asked from outside the door.  
  
"Yes mother" Both Jimmy and his past self repeated together. Jimmy's past self's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Shh!" He said to his future self. Judy shook her head, she could have sworn she heard two people.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes mom!" Past Jimmy was becoming aggravated with her.  
  
"Okay! Okay" Judy went downstairs.  
  
"Okay, now I have to warn you" Jimmy told himself exactly what happened, he told himself what to do and what not to do. He told the entire story.  
  
"So don't take her star gazing tonight understand?" He said  
  
"Uh..Y-yes" Past Jimmy was shocked at what Jimmy had said.  
  
"I have to go now, remember, do what I said" He stepped into the Time Booth and punched in a code. "I'll seeya in the future" He said, before, in another blink of an eye he was back inside his lab.  
  
*~*~*I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be *~*~*  
  
He stepped out of the Time Booth. He looked himself up and down, his clothes were a bit neater and cleaner, and he lab was neater too. They still weren't completely clean though. He smiled. Cindy was alive. "Goddard, what day is it?" Goddard barked back the day it had been that he just left from. He smiled again. He started to run into the house, Goddard barked something else, but he didn't hear it. He burst into the kitchen. "Mom! I'm going to see Cindy" He said and smiled.  
  
"Jimmy, don't you think it's a little cold for that?" She asked.  
  
"No, why would it be?" He was to excited to stay still.  
  
"Well, the cemetery gets cold at night" She said.  
  
Jimmy froze. "Did you just say Cemetery?" He asked, still frozen.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said" She answered.  
  
Jimmy couldn't believe it. She was still dead. "Mom..tell me, how did Cindy die?" He asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"Jimmy, are you alright?" She asked and put her hand to his forehead to check for fever, she took it off when there was none.  
  
"Just answer the question please" He said.  
  
"Cindy was raped " "You know that"  
  
"R-r-raped?" He questioned unbelievingly, he was frozen. He could feel his stomach churn, he wanted to throw up again. She was raped. "I'm going up to my room" He walked upstairs. He couldn't believe it, she was still gone. He hadn't saved her. He felt so horribly, someone had killed her. How could he have let that happen? He didn't know though. He wasn't going to give up. He went back in time again to save her from her new fate. When he came back she was dead from a freak accident.  
  
He tried again.  
  
She fell and bumped her head. She went into a coma and died three days later.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Sickness.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Another Car Accident.  
  
When he came back to the present again he felt hopeless. Every time he saved her, something else happened. He didn't know what to do. He shut his light and laid on his bed and shut his door.  
  
"Cindy I miss you so much" He let some tears fall. "I'm sorry.but I tried everything..I don't know how to save you..I'm sorry" He closed his eyes. The dark of his room was pierced by a tiny sliver of light from the hall. He could hear Goddard scratching at his door. That was what Goddard was going to say. He was going to tell him it hadn't worked.  
  
"Come hear boy" Jimmy called. Goddard came into the dark and hopped on his chest. "Thank you for sticking by me buddy..this is all over now.it's just gonna be me n you, okay? I love you..I'm sorry I was so wrong.for so long boy.I'm sorry" He hugged his puppy while lying down. Goddard licked his cheek and snuggled into him. He whimpered.  
  
Just then something crawled into Jimmy's mind. He shot up. "Wait!" Goddard was surprised and jumped to the floor. "Wait wait wait..Gina said something.didn't she? About this..she said..something like.this.what was it..something about a count.a.a.." He snapped his fingers trying to jog his memory of her seemingly meaningless rambles. "A Dead Count" He whispered into the dark, after a moment of time. He knew he had to go back and see Gina, one more time, but he knew, that he had to do something for her, to get something in return. And he wanted something big. He wanted Cindy. And she was going to help him get her back even if he had to force her. She'd help him.  
  
He laid back down and fell asleep thinking, Goddard cuddled into him.  
  
"I love you Cindy...I love you." He said in his sleep. Goddard licked him gently again, and then went into sleep mode by himself.  
  
*~*~*Talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
They'll be taking me away*~*~* 


End file.
